Danny Frostbitten
by FowlFanKid13
Summary: Six year old Danny Fenton ends up activating the Fenton Ghost Portal. But instead of falling into the Fenton lab, Danny falls into the Ghost Zone. When Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, finds him unconsciously floating, how will it impact both of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys! This is a small series that I created to say sorry for the lack of updating on Field Trip With Trouble! I have been crazy busy, and I won the school spelling bee (now going for district Feb. 20th) so now I have been studying and all that JAZZ (ugh I suck it's late). But yeah without further ado here is my make-up story!

Chapter 1

Six year old Danny Fenton watched in fascination as his parents, Jack and Madeline Fenton, worked on a "portal to the realm of the evil ectoplasmic scum".

Whatever the heck that meant.  
Danny squealed in delight as a  
spark flew. This was like another sci-fi movie! So cool were his parents, no matter what Dash said. Or the school. Or the town.  
"JAZZERINCESS! Come down here for the grand finale!" Jack yelled in his booming voice. A moan was heard, and the redhead trudged downstairs, into the basem- er, lab.  
"Ectoplasmic levels blah good to go blah blah blah ten seconds blah..." Maddie droned on, or at least, that's what it sounded like to the two Fenton children.  
"It isn't gonna work!" Jazz whispered, annoyed. Nobody paid her any mind.  
"BONZAI!" Was the yell heard as Jack plugged in the portal. All waited in anticipation as the machine whirred, and... Nothing happened.  
A few sparks was all. Maddie barely bit back a sob, murmurs of "twenty years" and "don't exist" heard as Jack tried to comfort his wife, while obviously upset himself.  
"Idiots, sometimes..." Jazz stormed, stomping back to her room. Which left Danny, who already had a plan forming in his mind.  
"Mommy and daddy are sad... Not for long!" The six year old cried as he slipped on his HAZMAT suit specifically made for him, imagining their warm smiles, Jazz's hilarious shock, the hugs and cookies and celebrations...  
What he did not envision was him tripping in the portal. He didn't envision his screams of agony. And he certainly didn't envision his appearance in the shiny metal insides of the now greening portal.  
Right before slipping into black, and into the ghost's realm.  
Whatever "realm" meant.

~You guys are lucky I don't end it here. I am happy! MANGOES~

"He is awake! Quick, alert Frostbite immediately!" Danny heard as his eyes sprang open.  
Where was he? Why did he look in feel different? Where was his family? Why was it so cold? Who are these monsters surrounding him?  
Danny finally let the situation sink in. He screamed in fear, shrinking away from the yetis and bawling. "No, child, don't be afraid!"  
One yeti reached for him, only for him to cry hysterically. "Where is mommy and daddy and Jazzy?" The child cried.  
"Lord Frostbite! Thank snow you got here... He's... Well..." A yeti gestured to Danny as this Frostbite person barged in, looking relieved, confused, and tired all at once.  
Seeing the crying child's form, the yeti motioned for the other beasts to leave, and they complied.  
"Child, why are you afraid?" The creature asked softly. Danny looked up, and calmed slightly at his tone.  
"I don't know where I am or where mommy and daddy and Jazzy are and why I look different and feelstrangeandhurtandIWANNAGOHOME!" Danny started crying again.  
Just then, white rings traveled up the scared boy's body, turning stark white hair raven black, neon green eyes crystal blue, and a jumpsuit into jeans and a white shirt with a spaceship on the front.  
Frostbite looked on in surprise. "Have to contact Plasmius... Another one..." The yeti murmured. "What is happening?" Danny asked, tears all ran out.  
"Dear child, what is your name?" Frostbite asked, ignoring the boy's question. Danny, deciding he wasn't in a position to negotiate, said "Danny Fenton!"  
"Well Danny, you must be tired... Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" The yeti questioned, concern seeping through his words.  
"Aren't- aren't all ghosts evil?" The six year old shakily replied/questioned. "Do I look evil?" Frostbite asked seriously, holding out his arms.  
Danny smiled, and ran into the unsuspecting arms of the yeti across the hospital bed he was in beforehand.  
"No." Danny snuggled with the ghost, his six year old mind unable to be suspicious or still scared, especially after the day's traumatic events.  
After he fell asleep, Frostbite gently set him down, browsing in his drawers for something. At last he found it.  
A small mechanical bracelet. "Rest well, Danny Fenton." Frostbite whispered as he slipped the bracelet onto Danny's wrist, who reverted to his "ghost form", and didn't change back.  
"Sleep well."

(A/N) Yay! Chapter one is done! I will upload FTWT soon, but it may be a little. Sorry *dodges trash and apple cores* I'm a busy fifth grader! Love of my peeps, and read FTWT if you haven't yet!  
Later,  
FowlFanKid13


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello peeps of Danny Phantom (which I do not own)! I am so happy with the feedback that I have decided to post another chapter! Yay! I figured why not. I am also kind of bored with my other one at the moment, so I wanted to occupy your (and my) thirst for more! I am not gonna time skip this one yet because that would be rushing it, but I am excited to see where the story leads us ('cause honestly I have no clue). Now: SHOUTOUTS AND REVIEWS!

xelano123- ¡Hola! Gracias por la revisión, Perot no halo español. Estonia usando un transduction. Chanda Traté de traduced us opinión, que salió loco. Voy a seguir intentando, aunque! Espero que disfruten de mi historia! (No I don't speak Spanish I used a translator guys)

Commander Rose Kindness

Sapphire Blue 99

airbender tori b

phantom1234

Marvelgirl16

MelaAnimations

DannyPhantomFanGirl1

Alexray17

The-real-ghost-king

Prima rocss (Guest)- Thanks! Am looking forward to posting more ;)

Ariel Night

Brenne- Yup, that's the fruitloop all right XD I am just as eager as you!

baby Cyclopes- Thank you very much!

Guest- Thank you so much for the feedback!

yuwof

Now without further ado, here is Chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: ALREADY DONE IF YOU WERE NICE ENOUGH TO READ MY (A/N)! HA!

Chapter 2

Danny woke up. A million questions raced through his brain, his eyes darting back and forth. He hated the cold, cold, COLD!

"COLD!" Whoops, he accidentally said that last part... And he could hear the footsteps of the big, scary ghosts now. Not scary, not all of them, Danny thought, reflecting back to the nice yeti... Frostbite, was it?

The door barged open, and the boy quaked with fear. He wanted to see Frostbite. NOW. He was furry and warm... And it was "COLD!"

"I know, young one. It will take a while before your cryokenesis kicks in." A familiar voice said. Danny beamed upon seeing his furry friend. It might've been a short time since we met, but Danny was already forgetting all of Jack and Maddie's lessons on the "ectoplasmic scum" and thier "evil intentions".

Whatever that meant.

"Frossbity! Frossbity!" A few yetis laughed at the cute nickname given to the mighty ruler of the Far Frozen. The loud rumbling caused Danny to shake again. "Now now, child, do not be afraid of us. We are your friends. Your new home."

"What about my old home?" Danny asked, uncertain. Frostbite shifted uncomfortably. He had met with Vlad (after much hesitation, and Vlad was very delighted to see the boy soon) for the days the boy was out, and the Fentons apparently were ghost hunters. The six year old could be harmed if he slipped up, more than likely at this young age. He had decided it best if Danny stayed with him. The hard part was breaking the news.

"You see, young one... You are a ghost now. They would harm and experiment on you if we let you go. You... You have to stay here." Frostbite technically didn't lie. He just didn't mention that Danny was also half human. Not like the boy would understand. Danny's eyes watered. "I-I-I'm a ghost?" Frostbite just nodded, giving the boy a mirror as he had been expecting this.

When the boy saw himself, he started to cry. It wasn't the loud wailing he cried when he was upset and confused and scared like before, but genuine, soft whimpering and silent tears. "Little one? Oh..." Frostbite said softly. The yetis watched sadly as more tears flowed. This was the hardest part of the façade.

Danny sobbed, and flung himself into Frostbite's furry form across his hospital bed. This was too much for the tolerant six year old. The large yeti held the sobbing boy, murmuring things that even the ghosts in the room, with thier super hearing, couldn't make out.

But the words proved effective, and the sobbing boy's tears came to a halt. Soon, there was a small whisper. "Goodnight, Frossbity..." Then there was steady breathing, signaling that the poor kid was sound asleep. Frostbite akwardly picked the boy up bridal style, who subconsciously held onto the fur of the yeti tighter against the cold. The yetis and thier leader akwardly shuffled out, the others parting from Frostbite as he went inside his own castle of sorts and found a guest room close to him.

He wrapped a soft blanket around the shivering child, who was shaking after being removed from the yeti's odd warmth. Frostbite sighed. He had to visit Dora's to get some human food.

~Linebreak meh peeps~

Danny made small grunting sounds, his arms outstretched towards a confused Permafrost. She had never been in charge of the boy before out of the three months he has been at the Far Frozen, and this was one of the rare times Frostbite let anyone other than himself babysit.

Danny grunted more. "Up! Up!" Danny squealed. "Oh!" Permafrost exclaimed, the woman-yeti-ghost picking up the snowy-haired boy. Danny "Phantom", as Frostbite declared, laughed happily as his was raised into the air. The boy was always babied by his sister, who was his caretaker since his parents were always in the lab, and hadn't grown up mentally past age four. The yetis, who hadn't ever had a child in thier realm before, didn't know how to really handle the boy yet. So, he was still acting like a "baby".

After a session on being taught how to make a "snowman" by Danny, which the yetis were interested in greatly, they heard trumpets that sounded like windchimes announcing thier leader had returned. Danny screamed happily.

"I wanna show Frossbity my snowman!" He yelled, some yetis chuckling at the nickname Danny still used. As the boy ran towards the big gates, Polaris shook his head at Permasfrost. "Adorable." He said. Permafrost nodded, smiling.

Frostbite's core soared at the sound of his little Phantom screaming his new nickname. As the snowy haired boy came running towards the yeti, who's arms were outstretched and was kneeling, a green beam came flying at Frostbite's head, nearly singing his fur.

The boy stopped dead, and was looking at his hand, spouting gibberish. "There there, little one, you gained another power." Phantom had already gained invisibility, intangibility, flight, and was working on his cryokenesis, which he had surprisingly developed before the natural ectobeam. (A/N I changed that up a bit. He had his ice powers first, it just made more sense to me)

Frostbite slowly walked over to the beaming boy. "Sadly, we don't have time to practice, young Phantom. We must get ready for the Christmas Truce celebration! The one I told you about beforehand." Danny's face fell, but not because of no training. "Christmas? But I still have to get presents for you, Permafrost, Blizzard, Snowstorm, Polaris..." Danny kept naming yetis until Frostbite laughed.

"What?" Danny said defensively, crossing his arms and pouting. "N-Nothing, little one... But haven't you been practicing your ice sculptures lately?"

"Yeah, why-" A look of understanding dawned on Danny's face, which slowly crept into a smile. "Thanks, Frossbity!" Danny shrieked, hugging the yeti tightly. Frostbite just squeezed back, chortling (A/N I avoid using that word for some reason).

"Now come, I have recently made some gloves that shorten out your powers, so as you don't accidentally break the Christmas Truce and harm someone with your developing ones. That could lead to imprisionment in Walker's," Frostbite and Phantom shuddered.

"Come on, let us go find them! They must be somewhere..." The yeti muttered. Danny just smiled that dimpled smile of his.

~Another Linebreak bruh XD~

Danny and Frostbite were traveling by a carriage of sorts. They were meeting at Skulker's lair, and Danny was the bounciest and impatient tyke every small child is when visiting the zoo. Except this time he was visiting a ghost lair. Quite different.

When they arrived, however, he hid behind Frostbite, scared of all the loud voices behind a carved door. "Come on, Danny." Frostbite said softly, phasing them through the solid rock, the only entryway.

"Frostbite? Yes, Frostbite! Glad you could make it!" Ember (A/N no real need to describe looks right? Also, this place is kind of like those high school dances in the movies, but replace it with adult ghosts in a huge cave, and wine and adult stuff like that.) called from the stage.

"But of course, Lady Ember! How could one miss such a fine celebration? Speaking of, amazing job, Skulker, with the decoration," Frostbite called back. Skulker smiled at the ghost, but didn't say thank you. "Hey, Frosty my man! What's up?" Johnny 13 called out, weaving through the crowd. All the while, Danny hadn't said a peep, contrasting greatly from the excited toddler in the carriage.

"All is well, Johnny. How are you and Kitty?" Frostbite posed a question. "Got into a skirmish last weekend, Ember and Skulker too. We sorted it out all righ' though." Johnny shrugged. Then, he noticed Danny Phantom from behind the white mass of fur.

"Who's th kid?" Johnny asked curiously. "Well, he can speak for himself. Go on, little one!" Frostbite whispered to Danny. He tentatively stepped out from behind "Frossbity", and looked up nervously. "I-I'm Danny Fen-Phantom... Hi." He said in a small voice, as more ghosts stopped to listen, in which Frostbite put a protective paw on the kid's shoulder.

"Relax, Frostbite. It is the Christmas Truce! We are not here to harm...yet." Desiree said slyly, eyes boring into the young toddler's, who shivered. "Desiree, you scare the poor thing! I am Pandora, and I am a friend of Frostbite's." Danny smiled. "You are Frossbity's friend?" Danny exclaimed happily. Several ghosts chuckled. They didn't mind the kid.

"Yes. I am Princess Dorathea, and I am here under my brother's watchful eyes." At that, Dorathea shifted uncomfortably, though nobody knew why. Danny held her hand, surprising her and the other ghosts. "Dora the Explorer!" Danny yelled happily. "What?" The confused princess asked, many ghosts nodding in agreement.

"On TV at... At... Um..." Danny tried hard to remember, at which Frostbite squirmed. "Well, on TV! Dora is a Spanish girl and she and her monkey Boots explore! Dora, Dora, Dora, the explorer!" He sang. The ghosts looked at the boy sadly, thinking he was reminiscing old memories of a TV show before he died.

"Dora? I loved that show!" A ghost named Youngblood walked up. Danny gasped. "Me too!" Youngblood chuckled. "I'm Youngblood!" Danny nodded. "Ey, Young! Who you talkin' too?" Ember called into the microphone, causing the ghosts to fall silent and stare. "New kid. His name is Danny Phantom!" Young called back. All ghosts stared at the white haired kid, who was fidgeting, backing into Frostbite's protective paw.

"It's okay kid, c'mere!" Ember called. Danny nervously walked up to the stage, where tons of ghosts were staring. Frostbite was behind him, paw still resting on Danny's shoulder. "Ease up Frostbite! Now, where did you get the kid? Doesn't look like a yeti, and you aren't exactly the romantic type." A few ghosts laughed, and the Far Frozen king blushed a deep green. "I found him floating, unconscious. By the tests we ran, he was electrocuted with a few thousand volts."

The room fell into a solemn silence, staring sadly at the young boy who died so early, who was now shifting under the lengthy gazes. "Is that young Daniel?" A voice called. Frostbite turned, to see Vlad, smirking in his ghost form. Frostbite glared.

"I must say, I am surprised you still don't tell him, Frosty. He will find out soon enough, that he is-"

"That is enough. It isn't the right time," Frostbite warned Plasmius, glaring daggers. "To what, know that he is-"

"Vlad!" Frostbite yelled. "-a halfa too?" Vlad finished smugly. "Plasmius!" Frostbite roared. The room fell silent again. "Another one? Another freak?" A voice called angrily. "Seriously?" More angry shouts rang. "I forbid you to tell him! He is far too young!" Frostbite roared again. "Far too young for what? Frossbity! I'm six! I am NOT little!" Any other time, Frostbite would have laughed at the young ghosts antics. Now is not that time.

"As long as this bracelet stays on his hand, you are forbidden to tell. Understood?" Frostbite said in a low, menacing voice, all the while holding his paws over a protesting Danny's ears. Frosty then looked to Walker pleadingly. The warden owed Frostbite a favor for gathering a few dangerous delinquents using the Far Frozen warriors.

"Agreed. Any ghost caught in this act will be sentenced to one thousand years!" The warden boomed. Frostbite smiled gratefully, ignoring the rude protests. He then let go of a red faced Danny. "I wanna know what you said!" He shouted angrily, tears at the edge of his eyes.

"I am sorry young one. You are just that; too young. You will understand when you are younger. Danny pouted, but still raised his arms signaling he wanted to be held, to which the yeti complied. "I think we will take our leave," Frostbite said curtly. "Thank you for the hospitality." He gestured to the angry crowds, and phased through the stone with his fellow yetis.

He looked to see all the excitement of the day had caught up on his Phantom, who was snoring. "I hope your future will be filled with blissful ignorance, young one. You are just too young. Maybe someday." Frostbite said softly to the sleeping form.

Whatever that means.

(A/N) Yay! Chappie two! Sorry it is a little rushed at the end, that was how it felt in the character's perspective! R and R, hope you enjoyed!

FowlFanKid13


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hello peoples! I have decided to post yet ANOTHER chaper! Whoopee! I am actually thinking that FTWT is gaining less popularity, and needs to be on hold so I can work on this one. But I am not forgetting it! Just merely working on this one more. Also, this one is gonna be a little late so the reviews and follows/favs can come in. Now: SHOUTOUTS AND REVIEWS!

xelano123- Gracias por el comentario impresionante usted ! Esta vez era capaz de traducir la mayor parte. Voy a seguir traduciendo. Me alegro de que lo disfruten! (Again translator guys I am not bilingual)

FMAlover32

ShinyMudkipGal- I am glad! Virtual cookies (::) (::) and another chapter for you!

Kyaroko

Phantom's Valkyrie

An-Angels-Lily

Nydac Pool

Alex0x

Kimera20- Thank you! *sqeals* This ten-year-old never expected this in her writing career. And I know, I gushed every time, and I _wrote_ the story XD!

cupcakejenny- He said "you are far too young" meaning Danny was too young to know XD

Brenne- Definitely. I mean, they already hate Vlad for his human half, why announce Danny's when even he doesn't know yet? Jerk! XD Thanks for the review and I will definitely post more! Maybe even day after day like this... I don't know yet!

^I should explain how Danny doesn't remember. First, he has been staying with the yetis for three months, and is six. Can you remember any important event from three months ago? Danny can't especially at his young age. By the time he grows up he won't remember at all, probably.

Chapter 3

Danny was bubbly as always. His birthday, July 1st, was only seven months away! Wait... Seven is a lot. Then Danny pouted. But he smiled again thinking back on Christmas, later, when he made sculptures for every single yeti... And was so tired afterwards from training with ectoblasts later he could barely give them out.

-Flashback-

 _"It is wonderful!" Permafrost said has she received a sculpture of a slightly squashed snowman. "Thanks, Pemmafross! I still have to give some to Polaris, Snowssorm, Blissard, Izz- Izce- Icicle, Flurry..." Permafrost laughed at Danny's antics. "Do you wish- er, want, do you_ want _help?"_

 _Danny nodded vigorously, his tired eyes sparkling. Permafrost took ahold of the massive, heavy sled._ Must be his super strength kicking in _, Permafrost thought._ He is also pretty tired. Impressive for a... Um... How old is he? _Permafrost wondered. "Hey, Danny!" The kid turned towards Permafrost, a big grin on his face._

 _"Yeah?" He asked happily, but slurred. "How old are you, young one?"_

 _"I'm six, but I will turn seven in seven months!" Danny paused. Then a huge grin split across his face. And he laughed hysterically. "Get it?" He screeched. "Seven and seven!" Permafrost shook her head. "Come on. We must continue handing these "snowmen" sculptures out." Danny continued to laugh._

 _-_ Flashforward-

And Danny's cycle started again. He was so lost in thought that he accidentally ran into his favorite yeti. "Frossbity!" He shrieked, running toward the yeti-ghost. "Young Phantom! How are you?" Frostbite asked, pulling the white-haired boy in a hug. "Awesome! I can do the green ray thingie! Blissard showed me how every day like you said. I wanna show Youngblood and Dora and Ember and Kit-"

"Hang on, young Phantom..." Frostbite was secretly having a panic attack. His Phantom wasn't ready yet, was he? How would he cope with all the looks? He was a very intelligent kid... What if they told him? Then he wouldn't want to stay, he would want to go home, they would harm him!

"What, Frossbity?" Danny said, and innocent, adorable features and shining, green eyes were turned to look at the distraught yeti. "Whass wrong?" See? Frostbite thought. To observant...

"It is nothing, young one... Are you sure you would like to see these ghosts again? They aren't exactly the friendly type..." Frostbite asked, cautiously putting a paw on Danny's shoulder.

"But Youngblood is so funny! And Dora was kinda shy... And Ember and Kitty are kind of sketchy... But they are so cool!" Danny enthused. Frostbite let a small smile of pride grace his features. He is so smart, using words such as sketchy! Frostbite thought happily.

But that could also be a problem. "-adow and Johhny are so cool. I wonder if I can have a ride on the motorcycle! And Ember and I can put together a band, and me and Spectra could do makeovers! THAT would be AMAZING! And maybe Dora can let me ride the horses with Aragon and-"

"Alright, young Phantom. I shall think about it. In the meantime, why don't we try out this new game, er- "snowball fight", was it?" Frostbite said, trying to distract Danny. Said boy's face split into a smile. "Yay! Snowballs!" Danny yelled, racing off to the village, presumably to spread the word about the newfound game.

Frostbite sighed.

(:) The birdies say Linebreak! (:)

Madeline Fenton had her head in her hands. It had been three monthS. THREE MONTHS! And her baby still hadn't been found in the Human Realm. The Fentons had put up posters, asked around, informed the local news, and even sent search parties in different close states, but her little boy hadn't been found. They were even considering calling the worldwide news station.

"I'm telling you Maddie, it was a ghost!" Jack Fenton bellowed angrily. "Those ectoplasmic scum must've taken our boy the first chance they had! I bet they are already spreading the news, nasty creatures, ready to barge in and cause more kidnappings! I swear, if I see any of them, I WILL TEAR THEM APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE, THE HORRIBLE ECTOPLASMIC BIT-"

"DAD!" Jasmine Fenton, also known as Jazz, said, surprised her dad could ever swear that hard. "Sorry, Jazzerincess, your dad just misses Danny..." A solemn silence fell over the three, tears threatening to spill in all of thier eyes.

"Hey. Let's go to the Tasty Burger, okay?" Maddie said quietly. "I'll be down in five," Jazz rushed upstairs, the eight-year old not ready to cry in the vicinity of her parent's eyes. Hot tears flowed down Maddie's pale face, and she leaned against her husband's chest.

"Jack, where is our baby boy?"

-Where are the birdies?- Æ Not fishes! Æ

"What do we do?" The leader of the Far Frozen was frantically pacing across the ice palace floors. All of his higher ups have been gathered to discuss the matter of Danny and his ghostly companions. They were sitting at a long table, except for Frostbite, who was, like mentioned before, pacing nervously.

"We shouldn't send him! All of your listed possibilities are highly likely, and we shouldn't take that risk. It is a suicide mission for our façade, Lord Frostbite." Shards, a reasonable she-yeti, warned.

"But there are so many good outcomes! We cannot keep Danny isolated here. He knows he is a different species, and we cannot reproduce. We were created by the Infinite Realms, remember? We didn't die. If we let him grow on the ghosts, we can end up with more harmony than before! If they become friends with the young one, we won't even have any of these risks to be worried about! There are more pros than cons, my Lord." Flurry, a small but smart he-yeti.

There was a pregnant pause in which Frostbite stopped and thought deeply. "My wonderfulFar Frozen, I thank you for your helpful input. But, I have made my desicion. We should let Daniel see his new companions."

Suddenly, a black and white blur came flying towards Frostbite. Literally. The blur tackled the perplexed leader in a huge hug from the air. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you tha-"

"Danny Phantom, what are you doing?" Frostbite yelled. Suddenly, the boy stopped his rant. He hated being yelled at. Danny started tearing up, staring at the floor with a reddening face. "Oh no, young one do not cry. I was merely startled by your appearance." The large ruler wiped away Phantom's sad tears. "So I can go?" Danny said, trying to be happy again.

"Well, yes... But how long were you behind that door?" Frostbite asked sternly, not mentioning Danny could have just turned invisible and intangible. "Well, you said something about being helpful in putty. Then, you said you had PEZ in your den, and then you said I could see my new canned friends!" Danny laughed, unfazed by the fact that none of his sentences had made any sense.

The Far Frozen let out a huge sigh of relief. He was still blissfully ignorant. "Mostly, yes. But, when would you like to visit-"

"NOW!" Danny shrieked happily. Frostbite sighed. "Go get prepared. I will call a carriage."

"YAAAAAAAAaaaaaaayyyyy..." Danny's voice slowly trailed off as he flew away. Frostbite sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

(A/N) Yes! Another chapter! Free cookies! (::) (::) (::)

I ended it here because I suck.

Well, I do, but those are not my intentions. I wanted the chapter to be more Fenton/Amity Park/Ghost Zone point of view. Like how the humans are dealing with Danny's "kidnapping", and the ghosts with Danny's halfa revelation.

Just to clarify last chapter, they stayed for about three hours before Vlad showed up. That wasn't very clear, sorry! With this info, here is my explanation:

The GZ will have a hard time because Danny Phantom just kinda grew on them in that three hours. Should they dismiss his human half (he doesn't know anyway, so it shouldn't matter, right?) or push away the adorable kid due to evidence *cough-actuallyprejudice-cough* that humans, well... Suck? A lot of emotional trouble here. Yay! See you guys next chappie, follow/fav and review, it motivates me!

Chow,

FowlFanKid13


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Oh my gosh I am so so sorry! I know you do not want to hear my crappy excuses. I'm ten and have free time, and I have but putting this off! I'm so sorry, I will try to make this chapter of good quality. Though I honestly have no idea how I am going to do this. Now the reviews and SHOUTOUTS!:

xelano123-¡Gracias! Este capítulo es para ti. Tienen unas galletas! (::) (::) Gracias de nuevo por su colaboración impresionante, Xelano .

Kimera20- Thank you! I never expected this much feedback!

Izi Wilson- Thanks, those two words mean the world to me!

ShinkMudkipGal- Me too! I don't want to give anything away, though! ;) This chapter is for you. Cookies! (::) (::) (::)

Aceheroic

Otaku Rabbit

Or-lan-do626

thegingersatan

FireDragon233

NewModrenDemigods

Xxibio

Thanks for the continued support! Sorry if I didn't get your name up, my stuff has been wonky and confused with other emails and stuff. Now, Chapter 4 of Danny Frostbitten!

Chapter 4

"Young!" Danny screeched, running to his friend. "Hi! Guess what? I can shoot an echo-ray! How cool is that?" Frostbite has just dropped Danny off with a warning glance to all the ghosts at Johnny's lair. Youngblood looked on uncertainly.

"That's cool, Danny," Youngblood said stiffly. "But that is only one power of many, you know."

"Really?" Danny said with awe. "Show me show me show me!" Youngblood smiled. This kid wasn't bad, even if he was human. But he doesn't know... Youngblood thought. Then he grinned. So I can train him to be a ghost like me! Maybe even my third in command, He thought, watching his dead pet bird make Danny laugh by flying around him dizzyingly.

"I'm telling you, Johnny! The little wretch is human, there is no way he could EVER be one of us!" Shadow, aka Spectra (in human disguise) whispered to Johnny. "But the dipstick doesn't know that! We could train him! If Vlad is any indication, he will be very powerful soon. Wouldn't we love to have someone like that on our side? We can even make him hate humans. The irony!" Ember grinned maliciously.

"True," Kitty murmured. "Plus, I heard from Frostbite Phantom said he would love to do makeovers with you, Spectra." Kitty giggled. "Cute little guy." Spectra let a small smirk grace her black form. "Yes, but you forget we lost most of our humanity. He-" Spectra pointed to the white haired kid out of the two laughing ones, "-has most his humanity. Face it, he could not become our perfect minion! He would stew in regret, and though that sounds DELICIOUS, it would not be good if he decides to rebel!"

Spectra snarled. "I don't care how well you train him. Humans are a disgrace, and we should not tolerate it! Especially halfas." All three ghosts sighed. "You have a valid point." Johnny said. "But I am still gonna give him a chance... Look at Young! He hasn't had so much fun since... Well, I don't even remember."

"Yeah. Plus, he's a scrawny dipstick. How hard can he be to manage?"

-LineDPbreakDP-

Danny had nearly knocked down everything on the counter while he was flying. He had on hair extensions that were sprawled everywhere, smeared lipstick, tons of blush, Spectra's special eyeshadow, smeared liquid eyeliner, a biker outfit, a machine gun, a custom cape, and a cool "eye analyzer" on his green neon eye, all either white, black, or green, in varying shades courtesy of makeovers with Johnny 13, Ember, Youngblood, Spectra, and a few other ghosts that were invited: Skulker, Amorpho, Desiree, and Technus.

"Daniel Phantom, come here!" Amorpho's creepy-crawly and scratchy voice called. Danny shivered, but walked over to the tall ghost. "Let us play: Guess the Real Person!" Danny smiled, but soon frowned again. "How do we play?" Amorpho grinned. "Well, you close your eyes, and I turn into a double of someone. We both stand next to each other, and give you one hint. Then, you guess who is the original!"

Danny smirked in his competitive way. "Game on!" He said confidently. "Only catch: If you fail to guess, you must demand the meaning of the word "halfa" to Frostbite himself." Amorpho grinned a wider, more malicious grin. Almost every ghost beside Spectra stopped dead.

No pun intended.

(A/N) Yep, filler chapter. But a good one! I thought that we needed this chapter to continue. It just seemed like a good stopping point to me! We all needed this, though I decided to add the crazy image of makeuped Danny to make it interesting! I surprisingly thought of Danielle, who by the way will be in this story! Yay! I will try not to take as long next chappie!

Kudos,

FowlFanKid13


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hey guys! Long time no see?... Ok. I know what you are saying. Cut the crap, you've been gone too frikin long! Now write, you lazy writer.

I AM SO SORRY! X[ But since now is Spring Break I am gonna try to keep going! Imma be in DC Saturday until Tuesday with a few of my classmates (it is a school thing) so that will give me ample time to make it up to you with another great chapter after this one. A huge, sugar-filled BUFFET of candies and cakes to those who still are interested in this story and have faith in me!

Why does my life have to be so busy? Ugh... The hard-knock life of FowlFanKid13.

Anyway, here are the shoutouts and reviews!

xelano123- Voy a tratar de hacerlo más largo , lo prometo. ¿Cómo se lee mis historias si están en Inglés ? Sólo curioso. Gracias por los comentarios constantes ! Si usted me dice cómo son capaces de leer mis historias en inglés ,tal vez voy a ser capaz de leer sus historias !

aDragonqc- I will!

Kimera20- Thank you, you flatter me! And yes, I thought that Danny makeuped reminded me of Dani (who WILL make an appearance! Later chappies, though)

miss mysteri

danifan3000

Veyah

Guest- Thank you! I love this review XD This chapter is for you! Cookies: (::) (::)

ShinyMudkipGal- I'm glad you enjoyed them. Thanks for the compliment, it really made my day!

ShiraYukiShadow

I finally figured out how to do a proper Linebreak! Yay! *everybody sighs* What?

Now, zé storiee! I wonder if that hot French ghost will give me a croissant... Bonjour! *waves ecstatically as I'm walking over to trembling ghost*

Chapter 5

"What?" Ember screeched incredulously. "Amorphous!" Kitty called angrily. "It's just AMORPHO!" Amorpho said irritably. "And yes, I am serious. How fun would it be!" Amorpho gave a cruel laugh. "Your insane!" Youngblood said fearfully. "Why, what's a halfa?" All fell silent as a six year old Danny stared innocently at all the ghosts. The makeup would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Well, you'll just have to ask Frostbite if you lose, won't you?" Amorpho smirked. "Yeah!" Danny said, smirking. "Game on!" Amorpho told the white-haired boy to close his eyes. Johnny made a rude gesture to Amorpho, and Ember looked ready to explode, her hair turning a burning white. Kitty and Spectra looked frightened at the thought of Danny asking Frostbite the meaning of "halfa". And then facing the yeti ghost's fury.

Amorpho turned into a still-furious Ember, mimicking her perfectly. "Okay, young Phantom," Amorpho called. "Open your eyes." Danny's awed expression was priceless. "Now there's two of you!" He screeched excitedly. "Why?..." Youngblood muttered. The real Ember started at Young, causing Danny to smirk. "That is the real Ember!" He said proudly. Amorpho growled.

"You must stand still! Only one hint is allowed!" Amorpho whined like a child. "That was one hint," Phantom said slyly. Amorpho growled. He really hated the kid right now. "Close your eyes!" He barked. Danny was quick to obey. He knew that crossing Amorpho's line was not the smartest move.

Amorpho quickly turned into an upset Spectra, posing like her exactly; he had his arms crossed, his hip slightly to the right of his head, and had a deep scowl on his face, messing up Spectra's pretty features. "Open your eyes!" He tried to say without messing up his features. An excited Phantom opened his tightly shut eyes and stared at the two ghosts for a minute.

"Hint!" He demanded. "Okay, Daniel." The real Spectra wrote down a list of events that had happened to her since the beginning of the little ghost get-together. Amorpho wrote the events he remembered happening once Spectra had gotten here, and showed it to the stumped little boy.

"Now chose!" Amorpho-Spectra said, mimicking her voice patterns and pitch stunningly. Danny studied the two papers for a second. They were almost identical except for wording of each event. "Wait... Spectra showed me that resti... Rea... rezin-action letter she wrote to her boss saying she quit. She doesn't loop the "g"s like you did, Amorpho!" Danny exclaimed, pointing to the shapeshifter.

Everyone was stunned. This kid was brighter than most lightbulbs, that's for sure! Amorpho was getting agitated. But he had a wicked idea. "Close your eyes, little boy," he said too cheerfully for anyone's taste. But Danny complied, fidgeting nervously. Amorpho, instead of turning into another person, made a duplicate of himself. "Open your eyes!" Both Amorphos chorused.

Danny, realizing that a duplicate had been made, was frustrated beyond belief as he opened his eyes to the shapeshifting Amorphos. "Hint?" Danny asked helplessly. "Tell him an honest one, Amorpho!" Johnny 13 glared angrily. "Fine, fine!" The Amorphos consented. The original shapeshifter was getting tired: having shapeshifting abilities really cancelled out the duration of his other abilities.

Danny noticed this, and smirked. He pretended to ponder and think, counting down the seconds. "Hurry!" Both Amorphos yelled, upset. "You never gave me a time limit! Let me think!" Danny smirked again. He waited 30 more seconds, and found what he had been taught about in some lessons with Frostbite: the vacant, lifeless eyes of a duplicate of a tired ghost.

"You are Amorpho!" Danny yelled happily, pointing to the other Amorpho.

He had pointed to the duplicate.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Amorpho laughed manically, immediately dropping his vacant act and absorbing his duplicate. Every other full ghost gasped. "Fine, you won, let's go already." Danny pouted. Like any other six year old, he was proud, and this hurt that shining pride.

All the other ghosts were too afraid to stop the duo as they phased through the entrance. They reasoned that by not coming, it would soften the blow of Frostbite's fury.

The consolation was as hollow as a slide, and they knew it.

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom was curled into the arms of a flying Amorpho, ready to take on his dare. He did, after all, lose fair and square. He really did wonder the meaning of the the familiar word though...

His thoughts were interrupted when the whine of a gun and a bright green flash sent Amorpho and him falling. Danny landed on a rock hard ground, and hit his head hard. Danny cried out in pain as he felt his leg twist at a painful angle. He didn't know what was happening, where was Amorpho, is he okay? Where, why, how?

Danny heard the soft voice of a girl, but he knew it was his imagination. Right? "It's alright Danny, it was just a dream!" A red headed girl told him. Who was that? Was this really a dream? He trusted her, he would wake up eventually...

He turned his head slightly to the right, and saw a spaceship and a orange and blue blob advancing on him. Out of nowhere, a black blur started attacking the orange one. "Little badger!" A far away voice called. He should answer, say something... But Danny wanted to rest, to go into a calming, painless sleep.

What was a spaceship again?

(A/N) Yay! I consider this a nice chapter, just like I promised it would be. What will happen next? *laughs evilly* *chokes on own spit*

I have a serious question though, guys. I am thinking about taking down FTWT, because I just kinda lost interest and it seems to have been going nowhere in my mind. Even if I try to plan it out it seems too cliché and I'm not satisfied. So tell me if I should or shouldn't and why. Thank you guys! You really are helping me here.

Anyway, I want to know if you enjoy the story so far! Review, follow, favorite and share! Love you guys, you are the best supporters ever. I will hopefully update on Wednesday at the latest!

Cao,

FowlFanKid13

*French ghost comes out of hiding* Is she gone? *me running back over in camo" There you are! *French ghost trembles, holding croissant*


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Oh my gosh, guys, I owe you an explanation. I couldn't write in DC! You were only allowed to bring cameras (if you brought a phone, NOTHING else but pics were allowed). Why didn't you write in a notebook, you ask? We were so busy everyday, walking 6-8 miles and seeing sights, I would never have time, even during breaks, because I can't be cooped up in a notebook while me and my grandparents are eating, you know? And we didn't get back to the hotel until kinda late (the first day was really late, at like 9), and we were all tired out by then. No way I could write, sadly. And then I had a crazy busy but fun last few days of Spring Break! But now it's school time and I can totally write.

Imma make it up to you guys with a good chapter that I hope builds suspense! I thank my loyal reviewers whose compliments made my day and some new people to the story. Hi, I hope you enjoy the rest I have in store! ;) Now I am going to stop talk- er, typing and write this chapter!

Chapter 6

Danny woke up in a lab, with beeping machines and bright flashing lights. He saw he had a cast on his lower leg. A cast? Suddenly, memories were flowing into Danny's head. The fly, the gunshot, the fall. But where was he before then? He couldn't remember at all.

He tried to sit up, but his head just hurt 10x worse if he did. So yes, way better to lie down unknowing of his surroundings. "Hello?" He called out. As if a villain would answer. And Phantom was definitely getting a villain-y vibe from the dark, stainless steel room. Where the heck was he? Where was Amorpho? What was happening outside of this room?

That thought made Danny sit up despite the pounding in his white-covered head. He needed to get out, out- "OUT!" Whoops.

He looked around, shivering, and not from the chilly atmosphere in the air-conditioned prison. "Help?" Was his weak follow-up. "Help is indeed what you are receiving, little badger." Danny screamed in suprise, and whipped his head to the door less opening in the wall.

There was a ghost floating there, whose head seemed to have long horns. He had cold eyes and a confident, boastful posture. He was wearing a black getup with an extremely high collar with a silver cape and a red underside. He had on long black boots that clicked against the floor as he walked towards young Danny's resting spot. He had eyeliner under his eyes, overall giving a definite villain-y vibe.

"Do not be afraid, for I will return you to Lord Frostbite after I have a- ah, _discussion_ with him regarding something I desire greatly." The vampire-wannabe had reached Danny, and was staring at his wrist with great interest. The man was smirking. Phantom nervously swung his feet off the side of his table.

"O-okay... When will I see Frossbity?" The young halfa had the courage the ask. "Why now, young Daniel!" What? How did the creepy villain-y vampire person know his name? Danny didn't ask, but quietly hopped off the steel table. "Thank you for you cooperation." Danny hated the way this man talked. It was formal, like Frostbite, but devoid of all the jolly kindness the yeti usually possessed. It was clipped and down-to-business, a six year old's worst enemy in speech.

Vladimir Masters smirked. His plan was going stellar! Also, he had found Daniel earlier than expected, a great bonus! Now, to talk to that wretched yeti... A more difficult step. Yet he _would_ get his prize soon enough.

Danny noticed a huge octogonal hole in the wall to the right of him. It was hugs, and it contained a big, swirling green... Thing? It seemed flat, but it had depth. It seemed solid green, but it was moving between different shades of it. It seemed to pulsate energy, like a bright heartbeat.

In front of the hole there was a metal, bus shaped contraption. It was _floating_! That in itself was strange, but even stranger was the _feeling_ it gave Danny. Like dejá vu, he felt like he had _been_ here before. The floating invention, and the swirling ectoplasmic green...

Wait. He wasn't in the Ghost Zone! Where was he?

"Wait, creepy vampire! Where am I?!" The man's eyes narrowed, and his tight smile became a more natural snarl. "My _name_ is Vlad Plasmius. And you are in the Organic Zone, or Earth, little badger. Not that you would remember what and where that is."

"Why not?" The HAZMAT-suited boy looked up at Vlad. "It isn't my place to tell you, sadly- that is 'Frossbity''s job, as you so commonly call him." Danny nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. He _really_ had to talk to Frossbity about the Orange Zone, as well as... What? He tried to remember what he was going to ask his guardian, and he had a strong feeling it was connected to the crash somehow. But, being six, he quickly gave up on his thoughts and resolved to just ask about the Oragami Zone.

"Okay, let's go see Frossbity already!" Danny whined. "You insolent brat," he muttered angrily. But, he regained his composure and gestured towards the floating bus. Phantom held out his arms, and made a few grunting noises while bouncing slightly. "I presume you want me to hold you?" Vlad said irritably. Phantom nodded.

 _I believe that without the proper human contact, he is not being taught to grow up and act like his age,_ Vlad concluded. _Well, if my plan succeeds, I will teach him to act like a six year old- and more!_ Vlad almost chuckled aloud. Perfect, another advantage for him against the yeti King.

"First, dear Daniel, I must run an errand. But we will see your mentor soon," Vlad promised, reluctantly picking up the young boy and walking towards the MasterSpeeder, a ripoff of the Fenton's Specter Speeder. Danny rested his head on Vlad's shoulder, to the man's hesitant happiness. The boy really _was_ cute, though Vlad predicted by his teen years all the gushing over him would be down the drain.

Darn teens.

"Why did you call Frossbity a Mento?" Danny spoke up, looking at the red-eyed ghost. "What?" Vlad stared incredulously. "You said 'we will see your Mento soon'! Why?" Phantom asked curiously. Plasmius shook his head, buckling the young halfa. "Get some sleep, Daniel."

Danny giggled. "Okay, fruitloop," He said. Danny Phantom shut his eyes, and Vlad Plasmius rolled his, starting up the engine of the VladSpeeder.

They were soon incased in a swirling mass of green.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hi guys! All I can really say before I start this chapter is that I shouldn't be promising sooner updates. I swear, if Harry Potter were reading this he would cast on me the Unbreakable Vow! Anyway, special thanks to:

PsychicEevee0103

TrueWhovian77

PrennCooder

Nadirose6366

Kimera20- thanks again! Have a chocolate cake :==:

RisaliaDragneel

Strong Like Donkey Kong

Kimori Takahashi

Needlegal67

Crocodylus

Thanks again! Now let's get on with the story!

Chapter 7

Danny woke up when the rumbling of the car stopped. He was on his way to Australia, to find something... But what? The red-haired woman had said something about spooks.

Danny rubbed his eyes and found he wasn't in the car. He was in the MasterSpeeder in the familiar Ghost Zone, with Vlad Plasmius... Where? How come very time he woke up, he never knew anything about anything? It was very annoying. Right, back to Fruitloop. Where was he?

Danny looked around, hesitantly unbuckling his seatbelt. He wasn't in the MS. Danny walked up to the front seat to find loads of buttons and a steering wheel, but no creepy Dracula ghost. A soft noise to Danny's right made his head whirl around, so fast he cou." ld get whiplash.

There, there was Vlad. But who was the other ghost? He was purple robed and had a cool staff. But he seemed angry. Why? Danny tried to quietly push the door open, but it didn't work. So he scooted back as far as possible, and ran straight at the door. However, he was oblivious to it already opening (his touch from before activated them), so therefore he fell headfirst out of the Speeder, onto the ground, where two bewildered ghosts could stare at him.

"Hello," the purple-robed ghost said to him. Danny just stared. He had red eyes and a scar across his face, and his skin was blue. He had a staff with a clock on it. He also seemed to be getting younger, then older, then older still, and younger again... But for some reason the ghost seemed, despite his appearance, kind. It was confusing for a six year old, who thought only in white and black.

"I suppose you knew of his presence already, Clockwork," Vlad said to the other ghost, now named Clockwork. He sounded irritated at Phantom's interruption, and Phantom shrank away. "Yes, yes I did. Hello Daniel James F-Phantom." Clockwork accidentally-on-purpose slipped up on Danny's name. "Why did you say my full name? It's weird." Clockwork allowed a smile to form on his old face. "I'm sorry, Daniel." Danny squirmed. Fruitloop called him that.

Meanwhile, Vlad was not very amused. Watching the two ghosts was getting more annoying by the second. He was a busy man, on Earth and in the Ghost Zone. And he did not have time for this! "Well, I think we must take our leave. Thank you very much, Clockwork." Vlad said curtly, steering Phantom back into the MasterSpeeder. "Remember what I have said to you, Vlad Plasmius." Clockwork called. But Vladimir didn't respond, instead shutting the MS's door and driving off once again.

* * *

"It has been half a year! Half! Our baby!" Maddie Fenton screamed shrilly to the police man. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton. We have tried all we can. There is not much else we can do-"

"Then get someone who can do something!" Madeline has lost her control, her patience over her boy. "I'm sorry, ma'am," the cop looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Maddie collapsed in a mess of sobs and calls of her son's name. "It was ghosts, Maddie! I know so! He was last seen next to that wretched portal! I swear, I will tear them apart molecule by molecule until they tell me where our boy is!" Jack Fenton slapped his ginormous hand onto the counter.

Jasmine Fenton just felt numb. She loved her brother, and despite all the times she had wished he'd go away, she never wanted this. "Danny," Jazz whispered, "please come home." A tear fell down her cheek as they walked out of the station for the last time.

* * *

"Frossbity!" Danny shrieked, running towards the yeti, giving him a huge hug. "My little Phantom, are you all right?" Frostbite picked Danny up. He nodded his head yes, laughing.

"May I have a word, Frostbite?" The voice came from, to Frostbite's horror, the very half ghost Frostbite tried to protect Danny from.

Vlad.

-Later-

"You cannot deny it any longer!" Vlad smirked at the defeated yeti ghost. "Fine, Vlad Plasmius. You have won. Danny can visit you for powers training and proper school academics. As long as-"

"Yes, yes, don't tell him he is a Halfa for your own selfish reasons-"

"His protection!"

"Fine, whatever it is. Now, do I have your written consent?" Vlad held out a pen and paper, with thier agreement written on it. Frostbite sighed, and picked up the pen. "Yes, you do."

(A/N) Suspense! *gasp* I love cliffhangers (though you guys probably don't). I wanted it to be way longer, but that would kinda ruin the whole effect. But next time, I probably won't be able to stop! The next chapter is going to be awesome, I can promise you that. I will see you guys next time, remember to review!

See ya,

FowlFanKid13

PS, Harry Potter showed up with his wand...


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Hey again, guys, I'm back with another chapter! But first, SHOUTOUTS:

ahksirita

zonetan

NightWanderer123- here you go! I officially dedicate this chapter to you. Have cookie cake with whatever flavor ice cream on top!

Tsunayoshi Decimo

Minxiboo

BetaBeast27

demonfox19

parkeratkinson- sorry for the cliffie, but here's a chapter to make it up to you! Thanks for the compliment, it's people like you that really make me happy.

Phantasmagory

LoveMuffins

GirlFish- It is geniuses like you that get me thinking... We will have to see *smirks*

Kimera20- Mmmm... Cookies! Again, your continued reviews always help motivate me. Thank you!

PsychicEevee0103- Im glad your glad! I don't think this will ever change, because I just don't believe that a cold man such as him could become all gushy because of one baby halfa. No offense to any other story, of course!

Noe, to the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 8

"Oh yeah!" It is eight years later, and Danny is currently training with Vlad. Just another normal session.

"Quiet, Little Badger! You only succeeded in making the tiniest rip, not nearly enough to fit through and be beneficial!" Vlad lectured. Danny sighed, and crossed his arms. "It was still cool," He pouted. "Daniel! Let's try this again..."

You see, Danny never really understood why all of a sudden, about seven years ago, he was told he was going to visit another ghost named Vlad Plasmius. As he got to know the old bat, he saw he was really secretive and sly: the exact opposite of what Danny was used to, or liked.

So, he was happy to leave that day, because Vlad seemed very cranky that day. He couldn't explain why, but he heard mutters of "20 years" and "reunion", which made no sense at all. But as he was leaving (Permafrost was picking him up), he heard one thing that made him stop.

"I must go to the Organic World soon... What day? Three days from now? Yea that was it..."

The Organic World? A smile creeped onto Danny's face as he got a wicked idea. He'd have to pack, and steal some, but otherwise, he just had to sneak out-

"-anny! Danny, let's go!" Permafrost was suddenly right in front of him. "Right, sorry! Sorry," Danny blushed, and flew into the vehicle carrying Danny and co. back to the Far Frozen, made completely from ice (which always confused Danny).

Permafrost shook her head, and walked after him, ignoring Vlad's fake "Good day, dear!" as they left. And Danny was ready to leave.

* * *

Danny zipped up his black and white pack, containing the stolen medicine from the labs, a coat (there were never ending closets of them around here), hygiene stuff, etc. He was tempted to take off the silver conptraption off; if he could. Believe me when I say he has tried.

He had always wondered about it, but the answer never came to him, because the yetis would avoid it as much as possible. Enough dwelling, however. There was sneaking out to be done.

Danny opened the large wooden doors into the hall, invisible the entire time. He slipped right past Permafrost, Icicle, Snowstorm, and even Frostbite himself. Each yeti he passed, Danny felt another pang of guilt. But he had to do this... He had to!

He slipped out of the large ice doors leading out of the huge structure Frostbite and his staff called home, and flew quickly away from the icy island, towards Plasmius' lair.

He got there just as the aged ghost was about to leave, and quickly followed him into unfamiliar territory. He was met with a huge, octogonal shaped portal, with metal paneling around it's edges. With a big breath, he stepped through the portal after the older halfa, into the Organic World. As soon as he stepped out, a mist flew out of both Vlad and his mouths, causing them took both look around wildly.

"Come out, ghost!" Plasmius called. Danny flew out of the metal lab as fast as he could, suprised he could turn intangible and put his hands through the roof. "Cool!" He whispered, causing an ectoblast to be fired his way. Let's say, he got out of there quick.

Another thing we should say: he was shocked by what he found.

There were so many different colors! Green blades in the ground, gray strips in the mass. There were brown sticks with green spherical masses on top, and a blue sky with white, wispy things on it. There were brightly dressed humans, and these fast vehicles on wheels which operated on even bigger strips of gray.

Behind him was a huge white manor. Danny didn't understand how Vlad owned this... Unless he snuck in, which is pretty believable for him. He flew straight for awhile, until he saw a sign saying "Amity Park: A Nice Place To Live!"

I guess I will start here, Danny thought. One building caught his attention in this small town, out of all the nice, orderly buildings in this place. Is was this tall house with what looked like a saucer on the top, and a huge neon sign reading FentonWorks. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he ignored it and carried on, looking through the windows.

Which set off a huge alarm and gave him a nasty shock.

"Maddie! THERE IS A GHOST! GET THE BAZOOKA!" Was heard from inside. Danny lay on the ground, still paralyzed from his electrical shock earlier. "We got you now, ghost scum! Now I have a few questions for y-" A red-headed woman was saying as he ran up to him, with a man in an orange jumpsuit running behind her. But for some reason, she stopped.

His face... It was so familiar. It couldn't be, but it was. Those big, round eyes, which seemed to turn blue for a split second-

And then the ghost is gone.

She swore. Her son was gone! This was to avenge him! She couldn't let this happen again. She promised herself it wouldn't. "It's alright, Maddie, we will catch it next time!" The boisterous man smiled. "Yeah, okay..." She sagged. That is what he said the last time, when a strange hunting ghost came to visit thier town. "Okay."

* * *

Danny trembled as he flew away. That was too close. He had to be more careful.

He lazily flew through the the streets, until a large bel, sounded from farther away. He jumped, thinking he set off another alarm. But he looked around; there was no attack. So he flew on, only to be stopped short by a beautiful girl.

She had this short, shimmery black hair, and a black and purple shirt that showcased her navel. She had on a green and black plaid skirt and purple fishnet-looking things on her legs. She wore black shoes and had a solid black line underneath each of her lavender eyes, along with purple lipstick, which contrasted to her stark-pale skin.

Beautiful.

Next to her was a dark boy with glasses and a red hat. He had in green pants and a yellow, fold-down-the-collar shirt. He had emerald eyes, which were glued to a small box in his hands, which he was tapping at like mad.

"Sam, I'm telling you, your vegetarian thing is unhealthy!" The boy said. "Ultrarecyclovegitarian thing, FWI, Tucker!" The now proclaimed Sam replied. Tucker sighed. "Whatever. This is my stop, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" As they waved, Danny wondered.

What if he could go to "school"?

(A/N) Yay! Oh my gosh I'm so excited for the next chapter! It will be very interesting, I hope you think. But, also, tell me if you liked this chapter by following, faving and reviewing! Thanks so much guys.

See you next time,

FowlFanKid13


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Sorry, had to get that out. Anyway, next chappie! Thank you to all my new followers and favs and wonderful reviews! To answer Maximumni's questions: Nobody every called it school for Danny. And he doesn't know he's a halfa, the silver contraption on his wrist, as mentioned before, makes sure he doesn't transform. Sorry if that was unclear :)

Chapter 9

Danny decided he should get some rest, so he settled down between two buildings behind a dumpster. He was excited to go to school as he would get to see Sam and Tucker again, but he figured, from what Tucker had said earlier, "school" was closed.

Now Danny has had "schoolING", but never heard of school. So he concluded it was basically the same thing; learning. He sighed, but thinking of Sam and Tucker made him feel like it was worth it.

Now, he needed a disguise.

As he pondered on it, he found a sharp metal knife on the floor. It was strange because it wasn't glowing. He was told normal Organic objects couldn't hurt ghosts, only ectoplasmic items. So, for fun, he tried cutting his glowing metal band on his arm.

It worked.

It worked?!

Danny stared in shock. How? The bracelet was ectoplasmic... Danny came to a conclusion:

Whoever made this bracelet didn't make it Organic proof.

In his excitement he kept on sawing, never once thinking about the Ghost Zone and his family there.

* * *

"Where is he?" Frostbite asked every ghost he knew. Nobody knew and some didn't really care (Spectra) where Danny had gone. He stopped his search after a meeting with Plasmius:

"Have you seen Danny? He's gone missing!" Frostbite clawed at his hair-er, top fur. It had been two days.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. But, you have reached everyone in the shallow Ghost Zone that would talk. I'd say he was in the deeper Ghost Zone if I hunt already known it was more than a couple day's travel and he couldn't of made it without being found. So, where else could he be, besides the Ghost Zone?"

Frostbite's eyes widened in horror, and he was on his way to the metal portal before Vlad could say "Frootloops".

Daniel Phantom was in a world of trouble.

* * *

Daniel Phantom was in a world of confusion. How is this thing sawing his band off? Nevertheless he kept at it, until one last fiber was left- and then it was gone, as well as his original form.

Danny felt considerably warm as two rings washed over him. He was just wondering what the heck just happened, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror in the dumpster.

He screamed.

He had jet black hair and baby blue eyes, the opposite of his norm. He had on jeans, a white and red trim shirt with a red oval in the middle, and red converse. He also wasn't glowing!

Danny thought he was pretty sure what that band did now. He was...

Human.

Half and half. Tricked. Fooled. Had secrets kept away from him. Under false pretenses. Whatever he called it, it was clear:

Frostbite had lied to him.

So who were his parents? Where did he come from? How did he end up in the Ghost Zone? Then a wicked smile spread across his face. He had the perfect disguise for school. And even Frostbite couldn't stop him now.

Danny waited until it was morning until he headed to school. It was easy to sign himself up as there was barely any security, and this high school was funded by taxes… Whatever those were.

He was given, by the secretary, three days to buy all of his supplies needed. The only problem was, he needed Organic Zone money. Even told the woman thank you, and exited the huge campus. It was a nasty shock to figure out he couldn't turn invisible or intangible. He must've looked like an idiot, running into walls and screaming at him self.

As he walked down the strip in the green mass of rods, he saw some kids selling non-glowing lemonade. As he saw money be transferred, he decided to do the same. As he learned from the kids, you mind sugar, lemon juice and water to get it. He got some pretty weird looks after that.

So Danny went to another place and grabbed the materials, not paying because he knew he couldn't. He felt bad, but could pay it all back later, he promised himself.

Buisness actually went very well, and he was able to buy almost all supplies. He left out a few Sharpies, which were basically permanent ink.

Funny, because nothing is permanent.

Anyway, in three days, he entered high school.

And he couldnt wait. But tomorrow, he had a place to be.

A 20 year reunion at the white mansion he saw earlier, that has been mumbled about by a certain sly ghost.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Hi again! I know this isn't the allotted time to post, but then again I haven't posted until yesterday, which then I hadn't posted for two months! So, to make it up to you amazing fans, I am going to post five more chapters: how many I should've posted the last couple months not including this one and the last chappie. So yay!

Since I've given y'all such a short time to review, follow and fav (less than a day for each chapter I'll post) I will answer/respond to all reviews and do all thank yous after the fifth posted chapter (so the sixth).

I hope this can make it up to you guys. Enjoy all of them!

Chapter 10

Danny wondered if he could turn back into a ghost... Man that sounded so strange! But if he turned human, surely he could turn back, right?

Danny found that he needed a lot of concentration to do this. Even then, the rings seemed to take forever! He also kept turning back into a human accidentally. He fell for the 12th time, cursing and growing increasing frustrated. He told himself he could do it one more time, or he'd walk.

As Danny flew then fell, he realized he was going to hit his head!

And then suddenly, a flash of a memory was remembered.

"Going, ghost!" The man in the lighted box cried as a ghost behind him flicked his head with its powers, telling the man to scram. "Danny, turn off this horrible show now! Those ectoplasmic scum representations are inaccurate." A woman with brown-red hair scolded.

"Mom, it's a TV show!" Another redhead whined. "Yea, momma, is TBvee sow!" The person that was Danny's point of view said, mimicking the long haired girl.

"Listen to your mother, kids, turn it off." Another person entered the picture, a black haired, large man smiling fondly at them. "Vine!" Danny's point of view pouted, and the girl next to him shut it off.

Danny found himself on the concrete, trying to grasp the details of that strange vision. But the more he tried, the more it slipped away. Soon he could only remember one thing:

"Going ghost!" Danny cried, concentrating. He turned into Phantom, grabbing his supply bag and rising high above the dark alley. He didn't really understand what he just did, but it sure made transforming a lot easier. "Thanks!" He cried to nobody in particular. Whooping when he didn't tumble towards the ground, Danny tossed his backpack over his shoulders and flew over the small town of Amity Park.

Danny watched the standard buildings rush by, hating all the dejá vu he was getting. He didn't understand any of it, but felt like he had been here! He wondered about so much... The vision. Frostbite's lies. His bracelet. His family. Sam and Tucker. School. Home.

Who was he? He was sure he wasn't only Danny Phantom anymore.

And that was a scary enough thought to keep his mind quiet.

* * *

Frostbite stepped out if the portal in a rush, not caring what lay ahead.

He couldn't believe the idiocy of this! His little Phantom had just went into unknown territory almost completely unprepared! What would happen to him? Is he alright?

What if he is seen?

There has been a portal between Zones for two months now, but ghosts were starting to get anxious, ready to leave. Only ghosts like Frostbite and the Far Frozen and Pandora kept them at bay.

But they would break too.

Only the ones with sense worried about thier sudden appearance meaning annihilation. At annihilation, Fristbite shivered. He just hoped Danny was smarter than the common ghost in this situation.

* * *

Vlad was busy planning and setting up. He had realized Danny had been following him, and made sure he knew about the reunion so he would come. Vlad also realized, after 10 years of behavioral study, realized that Danny's obsession was saving people.

So if Daniel showed up by the time he broke through Pandora, the Far Frozen, etc. and their pathetic barrier to the Organic Zone, all the ghosts, who most of them feared Plasmius (for good reason), who would capture that idiotic Jack, he would want to save him.

Then, he could capture Daniel, grabbing his DNA (just in case!), and then hold Jack for ransom against Maddie (a Plasmius duplicate would do this). The duplicate would force Maddie into marrying Vlad, who would kindly accept for Jack's life. Maddie would be forced to accept, their wedding would be held, he'd make a show of trying but failing to destroy the duplicate (who would run away), and then Maddie would be his, with the duplicate's promise to "always be watching them"!

It was the perfect plan!*

And he was confident it would work. He was, after all, Vlad Masters, too.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were getting ready with thier daughter Jazz to go to Vlad Master's college reunion. Maddie was less than thrilled, Jazz even worse. But Jack was so excited to see V-man again! Twenty years had passed! It was so exciting, to him. So, the rest of the Fentons pretended to be super happy to be going.

"If Danny were still here, I'm sure he'd be so happy to meet Vlad." Jack said solemnly. Maddie and Jazz had a wave of sadness watch over them, but then smiled. As they reminisced over their fond memories of him, they saw Jack was right. Danny was a lot like his father, so he probably would.

Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

Danny didn't think he needed his disguise as a human (could he call it that?) for a ghost college reunion. Actually, he didn't even know that ghosts went to school at all! He just assumed he was homeschooled, after this realization.

But a nagging feeling told him that he was wrong about something.

How could ghosts even have a reunion anyway? A lot of them in one place would definitely cause human attention, and by the way he had been shocked earlier, they had made some anti ecto equipment. But then again, Vlad had a huge mansion and was very sneaky.

Which lead him back to the question of why he had a mansion in the Organic Zone! And why ghosts would have a reunion here. Nevertheless, he hasn't been around for 20 years... So he couldn't judge. All he could do was be ready.

But that nagging feeling was still there.

* * *

*Do not ask how I came up with this plan. It just happened XD

Se se you guys tomorrow for the next post!

Love,

FowlFanKid13


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Sorry it's late! I left my iPad at my moms, and went to my dads... Yeah. But hear it is! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Danny flew back in the direction he had come, towards Vlad's white mansion. He desperately tried to flatten his hair, as the old Dursley was always barking at him to do so.

He wondered how smart this idea was, after passing the big sign he saw earlier. After all, Vlad may turn him in before he could go to school... But somehow he seriously doubted that.

He also doubted the other ghosts would if he asked otherwise... Unless somebody like Spectra showed up. Yes, she really hates him... Well, he concluded, he'll just have to stay out of sight!

As he reached the huge structure, he turned invisible and intangible, keeping pace with a crazy-looking RV. He sank down to the driver's window, noticing the logo on the van.

He nearly fell out of the air. It was the Fenton RV! The same Fentons that decided to attack him on his first day in the OZ. Taking caution, he flew close (but not too close, if that house was any help) and saw something that surprised him:

They had a daughter! He wasn't sure why this surprised him so much, but it did. She was pretty, too... But for some reason he didn't think that in a crush-like way. She just felt more... Friendly? Familiar? He couldn't tell.

Something was nagging at the back of Danny's head, as he flew over the green streets towards Vlad. He didn't know why, but that hair looked so familiar, somehow.

Shaking himself mentally, he saw his destination in the near distance. As he flew along, he realized that the car was taking the same route. That's weird...

Oh no. Oh no no no. Danny realized something very important:

The Fentons were gonna attack Vlad and his college buddies! He had to warn all the ghosts. Picking up speed, he was in front of the manicured lawn in no time. He half expected a peacock to come out of the bushes, the place was so elegant.

He, once again, wondered how Vlad could own this marvelous structure in the OZ. He figured he could ask, but he knew if Vlad wanted he could create an elaborate lie in a few seconds' time.

He arrived at the front door. Phasing through the huge wooden rectangle, he entered the mansion and looked around.

He did not expect what he saw at all.

There were tons of humans! Left and right, all conversing animatedly around the huge entrance hall. The hall was decorated with a huge banner advertising the occasion in big letters. There were tables displaying snacks all around. There were many things in a glass case nearest to him, on including an autographed football. But, he figured they were normally there and not decoration.

This was NOT a ghost college reunion, Danny thought. This was a human one. Then, a very unsettling thought came to him.

How did Vlad know about a human college reunion, and why was it at his house?

As if he needed any more on his plate, the Fenton family walked in, and Danny watched amused as the big one got left outside. But who they were being greeted by really intrigued him. This man had long silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He, for some reason, seemed to have eyeliner underneath his cold eyes. He had on a business suit with shiny black dress shoes. He had a rigid posture that reminded him very much of Plasmius. Speaking of, where was he?

Danny, still invisible and intangible, made his way out of the entrance hall. He entered, after some poking around, found a room with a huge fireplace with footballs on it. It had books on shelves in a corner, and altogether looked very cozy.

Wanting to explore deeper, he tried phased through the fireplace to see where he would be taken. Instead, he found he couldn't.

"Weird..." Danny muttered. He tried everything he could think of, from phasing through the floor and then into the fireplace's direction to trying to break the wall. Nothing worked.

Sighing with frustration and defeat, he leaned heavily on the top of the fireplace, shoving the football next to him hard in anger.

It worked!

By "worked", Danny meant it moved like a lever.

And that lever revealed a lab, the very same lab Danny had entered the OZ through. He found out that the portal was open, and distinct noises could be heard behind it.

Why was Danny able to phase through the ceiling before?

"Weird," he muttered again. Than, a sickening thought (he seems to be getting a lot of those lately) came to him.

He felt like someone had let him out on purpose, and had a great idea who that someone was. And he had a few questions as to how he became a halfa too.

He stepped into the lab, and was mechanically sucked under.

* * *

Plasmius sent a clone to greet the Fentons, and in the meantime continued on Frostbite's blasted ice barrier: the last one still standing. Luckily, he seemed to have found the perfect way to do just that.

Concentrating his very core onto this ecto ice, he slowly brought forth all his heat; literally and metaphorically. Soon, there was a huge hole, where at least twenty stunned ghosts were staring.

"Hello. I know you all want to have a little fun today-" there was yells of agreement, "-but first I must ask for something. I need you to catch this man:" he said, showing them a stalker looking photo of Jack Fenton. He heard a scream behind him, and cruelly smiled.

"And I seem to have captured mine!"

(A/N) Anyone catch the Harry Potter references? :) sorry for the cliffie, but we do still have three chappies of this cruelly masterminded plan of Vlad's! I hope you enjoyed, even if it was a little short. But I can assure you that it will be worth it in the end. Follow fav and review for SHOUTOUTS!

thanks my lovely fans,

fowlfankid13


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) I know it's late, same situation as last time. I'm going to let it charge overnight so I don't leave it again. Hopefully the next one will be sooner! This is the third, by the way. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Danny screamed a he dropped down into the floor. What just happened? He was unsurprised when he couldn't phase through the... Thing that was pulling him down.

He felt himself being wrapped up into a cube, which was very strange. Distantly, he could hear screams from the entrance hall. What was causing them? He panicked. He needed to save those humans.

He squirmed and yelled out, without any effect. "Help! Help! Help, please, someone..." He whimpered. But he didn't call for Frostbite.

* * *

Vlad smiled as the ghosts flew out of the portal, ready to catch the man he hated for stealing the love of his life. They laughed from joy, speeding into the entry hall.

The ghosts decided to wreak havoc. Everyone was screaming, running away from the terrors. Well, everyone except the Fenton adults.

"Hide, Jazz! NOW!" Maddie screamed when her daughter opened her mouth to object. Jazz nodded without another objection and ran into the next room.

"Mads!" Jack Fenton yelled as he was lifted into the air by a metallic ghost, dropping his Jack-O-Nine Tails. "Put my husband down, you scum!" She screamed, shooting at the ghost with a bazooka, who managed to dodge.

The ghosts were surrounding the couple, and they could do nothing but wait and helplessly shoot as the ghosts got closer and closer.

* * *

Vlad walked to the source of the scream, by the fingerprint-coded staircase that lead to the sub level. He chuckles as he climbed, happy about the success of his plan.

He knew that the ghosts would capture Jack, because if they didn't, it would be the last failure they ever made. He also chuckled because he had caught Daniel way earlier than planned. He had expected a huge scene to be caused while he fought against his own friends, but no! He had to snoop around, which was embarrassing (who knows what he found?) but also very helpful because he stepped on the burglar catching tile.

This only reinforced Vlad's beliefs to always keep up security.

He walked into the sub level to find Daniel incased in a ghost proof cube. "What are you planning? What's happening to those humans, Plasmius? Or should I say, Masters." Vlad actually felt surprised. "How did you piece that together, you brat?" He said with an intentional bite in his tone.

Daniel reddened in anger. "Overheard the younger female Fenton call you Mr. Masters, and came out of the portal you came out of into this house!" He snarled.

"Oh that was you? My my, no wonder I could sense weak power with my Ghost Sense. You have it too, my boy!" Vlad smirked as Danny got, if possible, redder. "Ugh, you Fruitloop!" Danny sighed frustratedly. "Why am I here?"

"I'm glad you asked," Vlad smiled as though he really was glad. "You see, I need some DNA, Daniel. I already have your ghost form DNA, but I need your human and mid-morph DNA, too."

Danny shivered. "Why?"

"Tut tut, you're a curious boy aren't you? Well if you really must know, why have only one son, when I can have two? Two perfect halfa sons-"

"Whoa! Whoa. I am never being your son! I never agreed to that!" Danny cried.

"Of course you didn't, Daniel. Which is why I'm keeping you here!"

"I can escape," Danny glared.

"Yes, you might try... Wait..." Vlad stopped, a sudden, wicked thought coming to him, taking control of his mind. "I need something if Frostbite's, that InfaMap... I can trade you for that, easy! Why didn't I think of it before?" Vlad laughed cruelly.

Danny's eyes widened. "No! I won't let you," he cried out. "And what can you do," Vlad growled, "to stop me, insolent boy?"

Danny hung his head.

"Now, get ready to give up some genes!" Vlad cried, as he shocked the cube, hard. "AHHHHH!" Danny screamed, the rings forming dangerously around his middle. "Need some more convincing?" Vlad grinned as he cranked the electricity higher. Another terrible scream followed, in which Danny finally gave in, transforming. He felt two pricks of needles, and the electricity stopped. "Thanks to you, my boy," Vlad faked, releasing Danny and putting his hand in ecto cuffs and his mouth in a gag.

Danny made a very rude gesture with his hands, which require lots of effort. Danny deemed it worth it.

"Up. Now," Vlad shoved Danny up the stairs, enjoying his tripping. Once they got up, Vlad grabbed a device off one of his lab tables and forced Danny through the portal. There he waited, until he saw the hired kidnappers with three nets with one human in each enter the GZ.

"We caught the whole gang! Courtesy to you V," Ember winked.

The rest of the ghosts whooped.

It was that moment that Vlad's duplicate rushed through, spewing heroic theatrics towards the love of his life.

Vlad purposely kept Danny behind his, shocking him with the device he grabbed off the table if Danny got too far out from behind him.

The horrible man spouted evil things. "Madeline Fenton, you will marry this man! Or your family will perish!" Plasmius screamed, obviously making an effort to seem cheesy. Mrs. Fenton stared, wide eyed, at her family. There were tears in her eyes. Jazz nodded. It was the only way.

"Jack...?" Maddie turned. Jack stared at his shoes. "It's the only way, honey." Jack made an effort to smile. She nodded her head, turning to the human duplicate. "I will humbly accept, for the life of Maddie's beloved family." He said to the ghosts, fake tears in his eyes.

Danny screamed behind his gag, trying to warn the woman. "Baby pop?" Ember whispered, and it was silent.

At that, Frostbite showed up.

"What is going o-" He froze when he saw Danny, gagged and cuffed. "My Phantom!" He sprang toward, only for Danny to scream out, muffled by the ecto gag. "Any closer, and my hand might just slip to a deadly setting!" Plasmius cried, shocking Danny with the taser. Frostbite slowly retreated.

Danny glared at the yeti. He lifted up his wrists, showing the metal band gone. Frostbite gasped. "Phantom, I will explain-" But Danny had turned away.

"Now that we are all here, rejoicing with friends-" all the ghosts were trying to catch Danny's eye, but he refused to look at them. How could they? How could they...

The ghost hung their heads.

"-and family alike, I believe I have one more thing to ask for." Vlad continued. "The InfaMap?" Frostbite also hung his head. He had used the map to get here immediately when he sensed a disturbance in the ectoplasmic energy.

Frostbite reluctantly handed the ancient relic over. Plasmius laughed triumphantly. "Now my boy!" Frostbite demanded. "Oh my. Unless I'm mistaken, I never said I'd give him back did I? Hm, shame!" All ghosts gasped, including Danny.

Frostbite growled, and was ready to pounce when Danny's muffled screams rang out again. Vlad held up the taser as Danny, slightly smoking, fell writhing to his knees. "Uh uh uh, no closer my snowman!" Frostbite was furious.

While all the ghosts were paying attention to Vlad, Maddie had managed to cut a hole in the net holding her with an OZ knife.

This net was ecto proof, not OZ proof.

She, quietly slipping out, cut her daughter and her husband's nets, as their's seemed less thick. She was, after all, probably the biggest threat.

Maddie switched to an ecto knife and lunged for the ghost boy.

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you guys enjoyed! Hectic times, huh? And a cliffie, too 00

()

Not much of a suprise though ;) see you next chappie!

-FowlFanKid13, who will charge her iPad


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) I can't believe we're on 13 already! Thanks for all you guys' support. I love y'all!

*this story takes place in a few episodes at once. The plots are squished together, say, the reunion and the InfaMap, and the DNA for the clone. And there is, obviously, a lot of my own invention. In case any of you were confused :D

Chapter 13

The oldest female Fenton lunged for Danny, ecto knife against his throat. She kicked Plasmius away, knocking the InfaMap out of his hands and I to Frostvite's. She turned around to be behind Danny, knocking off his gag in the process. "Come on! I mean, this is the second time I've been captured in the last five minutes! What am I to you peopl-" He whined, only to be cut off by the knife put dangerously close.

"I see you as a way to get what I want, ectoplasmic scum," Maddie snarled.

Jazz, who only heard Danny's complaints, giggled. Danny looked over at her and automatically smiled, and she cautiously smiled back. It suprised him. Unfortunately, that had drawn attention to them being free. The ghosts rushed towards the two humans, ready to hold them hostage, when a shout stopped them.

"OW, woman!" The knife had drew blood. The ghosts immediately retreated. Danny tried to phase through the woman's arms, but found himself unable to. He realized: this suit was built to stop everything ghostly.

Plasmius was having a harder time. He couldn't merge, but he was tired because of the duplicate. He didn't want to hurt Maddie or seriously injure Daniel, so he couldn't really touch them. All he could to is sit back and watch and grow wearier and wearier.

"What to you want from us?" Frostbite pleaded. "What I want?" Maddie chuckled darkly. "You know."

At all the confused looks she received, Maddie elaborated. "Something you took from me. Something you took eight years ago!" Maddie's voice cracked. She looked like crying.

"Sorry, ma'am," Frostbite flinched when she whirled her head to look at him. "But we have never been in the Organic- ahem, on Earth until now. Well, most of us..." Frostbite glared at the two Vlads.

"LIAR!" Maddie screamed. All the ghosts jumped. "If you've never been there, then why was my son missing the day our portal turned on, huh? Why has he never returned?" Maddie was actually crying now. All the ghosts could do was watch her break down. "Where is he?" She asked again.

Frostbite was filled with dread as he looked at his Phantom. He wasn't actually Phantom, was he? That day, eight years ago, when he was found floating in the Ghost Zone... He wasn't a new ghost, like he originally thought. He was a halfa, half human. His human half... Was Fenton.

He looked at his boy's scared eyes, and made a desicion.

He said nothing at all.

"Nobody?" Maddie cried, "Well, then, this will be done the hard way!" She pulled out a taser and started electrocuting Danny, persisting even through the cries of everyone present. "Where is he?" The woman yelled over Danny's screams. Frostbite, despite his internal pain, still said nothing.

Maddie cranked the electricity even higher, much to Jazz's horror. "Stop it mom! Stop!" She cried, rushing to the captive ghost and pulling him away. He was twitching and barely conscious. "Are you okay?" She whispered. But Danny didn't want to answer. He closed his eyes, slipping away into unconsciousness.

All of a sudden, two rings formed around Danny's middle. They were glowing white. They washed over him, turning his white hair black, and his half-lidded green neon eyes turned crystalline blue. His HAZMAT suit turned into casual wear.

"No!" Frostbite cried, running over and snatching his boy away. Maddie dropped her weapons. "Danny?" She looked horrified. "That's my son..." Jack cried.

"My brother!" Jazz followed, tears falling. She ran towards the yeti, only for him to step back. "Stay away!" He shouted. "He's not yours! He's mine! I've never held a knife to his neck! Never disgraced part of who he is! I raised him! I didn't lose him because I couldn't watch him! He's grown up because of the Far Frozen, not the Fentons!" Frostbite had lost his temper.

Everyone subconsciously took a step away from the angry yeti. "You cannot take him away from me!"

"He's my son!" Maddie screamed, advancing.

By some miracle, Danny decided to wake up at that moment. "Five more minutes," he groaned, before snapping upright as he remembered what had happened. "What the hell just happened?" He yelled, swearing for the first time in a long time.

He felt warmer than usual, and found himself in Frostbite's arms. But Frostbite was glaring at someone. He turned and saw the tear-streaked faces of the Fentons. He took in, at once, where he was, the Fentons not harming anyone, and the ghosts' shocked and uncertain faces.

The last thing he took in was his bangs. They were black. He swore under his breath.

"Danny? It's your sister," the youngest tiptoed softly towards him. She looked hurt when he flinched away. She stepped back.

"This is mom and dad," The girl pointed, and Danny's stomach filled with dread. The Fentons were his family? No...

He then whirled to face Frostbite. "You lied!" He yelled. He turned to the other ghosts. "You all lied!" His eyes were glowing brightly. He was flickering in between the visible spectrum. He seemed to be shaking.

Nobody trusted themselves to speak. "You are not my family," He said to the Fenton adults. "Neither are you!" He told Frostbite.

"None of y'all have ever been my family!" There were tears down his face. And with that, Danny stayed out of sight to the naked eye. "Phantom?" He called out, already knowing Danny had gone away.

* * *

(A/N) Very dramatic chappie. Sorry it seemed fast paced, but the whole thing kinda was! At least, to the characters it was. I hope you enjoyed it, and no, this is not the end. There is still many more chapters to come, don't worry. There was an entire series made of DP, after all! Review, follow and fav for a shoutout the chapter after the next one I write!

Thanks,

FowlFanKid13


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Hola! Wow, last chapter of this Vlad-Plot saga! I hope you liked the last chapter, I was uncertain about it at first. R&R, F&F!

Chapter 14

Danny wanted time to stop, so his mind would too. It's hard never being able to click an off switch, to stop the neurons from communicating.

His whole life was a lie. Everything! He was half human. He was related to the Fentons. Frostbite and Permafrost weren't his family. The ghosts weren't his friends. Vlad was an evil halfa. Actually, he could imagine that one.

How would this all work out?

He flew onto a floating island, and sat down on the edge, lost in his thoughts, never wanting to come out.

* * *

Vlad Plasmius/Masters flew away silently, to absorb his clone. Nobody noticed. He was so angry! His plan, his perfectly crafted plan, fell apart so EASILY! He was also ruined in the eyes of his soon-to-be son. Ruined! And it was all because of the two people he wanted most.

Meanwhile, the ghosts and humans alike at the portal were unnaturally silent. "I am going to go look for him." Frostbite informed, flying off. Maddie, Jack and Jazz immediately took off after him, Maddie itching to shoot the ectoplasmic creation. But for Danny's sake, she knew she couldn't.

They trekked for about an hour, but still couldn't find Danny.

Frostbite sighed defeatedly. "You are welcome to visit tomorrow if you wish, I'm sure he will return home soon." Maddie's nostrils flared when he said "home". This wasn't her lost baby's home! It never would be. She wouldn't let herself lose her baby again.

"Fine," she whirled around, using the weird gravity of the Ghost Zone to propel herself away. Jazz and Jack reluctantly followed, leaving Frostbite all alone.

* * *

Danny reluctantly made his way to the Far Frozen, walking invisibly towards his room. He started when he saw Frostbite waiting for him, and came into the visible spectrum. "What do you want?" He asked, setting down his stuff. He seemed too tired to be angry. "Danny," Frostbite started. He had planned an elaborate speech to console his Phantom, but just that one word made him recoil. Frostbite sighed. "The Fentons will be here by 4:00 PM to discuss this." He finished, ready to leave the room.

"Good. That gives me enough time to finish human school and get back." Danny replied as Frostbite was leaving the room.

"What?!" Frostbite cried incredulously, whirling around so fast Danny thought he would get whiplash.

"I signed up in the OZ. Their security really sucks." Danny shut the door, leaving Frostbite to shake his head disbelievingly. Frostbite, despite the situation, smiled. His little Phantom was so stubborn sometimes. For the first time, he wondered what Fenton he got it from.

He definitely got his looks from his dad, and his smarts from his mom. He got his physique from his mother, too. He wondered if he would've been a mother's boy...

Frostbite was painstakingly aware of a tight feeling in his chest, so he stopped thinking about the Fentons. But he never stopped thinking about Danny.

Would the sentence before the last one be correct, now?

* * *

Danny got ready for the day, packing the supplies he got from lemonade money. He transformed into a human, and went down to breakfast with a coat on. Normally the Far Frozen's cold never bothered him before. Just another human thing, he thought. He was also struggling getting used to not being able to use his powers, like hovering everywhere. His walking was a little wobbly, but familiar.

He received stares from the yetis, some sad, others disbelieving. He ignored them all.

He got breakfast, and sat down to eat. For some reason, the ecto food wasn't as good as before. He assumed it was just another human thing.

He found a nice, empty pile of snow to sit on, and ate his food silently.

Frostbite managed to find his way over, surprised but not disbelieving about his human half making an appearance. Danny basically ignored him, but was privately, in the deepest darkest parts of him, glad that he still had someone on his side.

"Im gonna be late to school. It starts at 8:15," Danny stonily informed the feasting Frostbite (who, being of such immense size and power, was actually feasting). Frostbite nodded. If you allow me, may I escort you?" Danny nodded. "But stay invisible... I think the reunion was Amity's first dose of ghosts," Danny advised, his voice devoid of emotion. "Of course." Frostbite promised, standing up with Danny to go to the portal.

Frostbite hated how tense his and Danny's relationship was. He missed the old Danny, before he snuck off to the OZ. This reminded Frostbite that Danny needed a punishment, but he decided it was hardly the time to dish out punishments. Danny looked to Frostbite, transformed, and started to fly off. Frostbite hurriedly followed.

They arrived at a natural portal, and Danny stepped through without looking back.

"Have a good time, my little Phantom," Frostbite said softly. He didnt leave the portal for a while.

* * *

Danny arrived at the school. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside, and greeted the secretary, who gave him his schedule and a map. "Have a nice first day, sweetie," The secretary named Mrs. Mandorra called. He smiled at her, the turned to the glass for separating the lobby from the halls. He slowly stepped into the hall, and took his map to get to his first class. He marveled at how nothing was green and glowing.

He arrived at the door, and knocked softly. Nerves were eating at him, and he shifted his weight from each foot as he waited for the door to open. Finally, after what felt like forever, a balding, overweight teacher opened the door. "Hello, you must be Daniel Frozen. I'm Mr. Lancer," The man introduced himself, shaking Danny's shaking palm. As if he could sense his nervousness, Mr. Lancer smiled reassuringly.

"Class, we have a new student!" Excited whispers arose. "Daniel, come in and introduce yourself," He whispered to Danny.

"Hi," He waved nervously. Most of the girls giggled for some reason. "Um... I'm Danny." More giggles. "Can you tell us something about yourself?" Lancer pushed. "Uh, yes, well..." Danny decided to say something related to something that had been on consuming his mind for many hours. "My family is extremely complicated, and I don't want to discuss them. So please, don't ask."

Stares followed as Danny looked around. Many girls were pointing to seats closest to them that were empty, the jocks were becoming over, and the nerds were trying to catch his eye. Ignoring them all, Danny sat down, next to Sam and Tucker. He felt a little giddy. He was ready to meet them. He had been looking forward to this.

"Hi." Danny smiled at the pair. They looked surprised. The rest of the class glued at the duo. "Hey, dude. So, um, your new, that's cool. I'm Tucker Foley, as in TF, as in Too Fine." Tucker winked, and Sam elbowed him. "Samantha Manson. Call me Sam. Never call me Samantha or it will be the last thing you ever do." Sam eyed him. "Got it," Danny nodded quickly. "Good," Sam grinned a little.

Danny smiled back. Being human was nice.

* * *

(A/N) Alright! Sweet, I'm super excited to see where this goes. I have posted my promised 5 more chapters! Since it is Summer, updates may be sooner and more irregular. I don't really know XD we will have to see. Suggestions in the reviews, maybe? Not daily again, or the story will be over in another month!

Anyway :) thanks for the awesome support. It really brightens my day. Next chapter I will post all the shoutouts!

Adios,

FowlFanKid13


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) what's this? I'm updating on time?! Yes I am, and I'm here to thank all of my lovely fans! Thanks so much guys (and girls). It means a lot! From the last five chapters:

Glaciaj Flamoj

Shadowknight23

Fullmetal spike97

AquaPhantom025

luckmaster1

willfant

Parkermundane (C14)- thanks for the review, but I honestly have no idea what it meant XD sorry

BaconLover1800- Thanks for your undrstanding :)

Parkermundane (C13)- :D

.11 (sorry Andromeda every time I save only the last part of your username stays.)

Star Treasure

Parkermundane (C12)- Well, you got your wish!

Parkermundane (C11)- :D

FluffyPillows663

Kimera20- Thank you! I'm happy you think so highly of me. It brightens my day.

Golden Apple Tree

theDireOne

Parkermundane (C9)- I'd like to hear about the name change! :) I said yay, too. Thanks for all of your reviews, this chappie is for you! Enjoy some cookie cake with your name on it.

superfazbat

aDragonqc- I won't, I promise!

Thanks for all the support you guys! I love y'all. Now, let's get on with the chappie, shall we?

* * *

Update: I realized the time skip was eight years, so the proper editing is done. Sorry about the confusion!

* * *

Chapter 15

Well, that thought didn't last long.

He had quite a bit of "homework" to do, and it was only his first day! Though, he did start mid-term... At least the teachers were going easy on him.

He took a placement test, and Danny used the knowledge of human history Vlad has taught him to land himself in 9th Grade*, the proper grade for his age. Apparently he was just starting "high school".

Another thing that was apparent is that Vlad somehow got a hold of modern day lesson plans, which now wouldn't suprise him one bit, after "The Incident".

Danny never, in his mind, specified to himself what happened, because it was all very painful. Instead, he called it "The Incident" and left it at that.

Anyway, schoolwork and homework weren't his only problems.

"There's this thing called a social ladder," Tucker explained while tapping away at something on his bulky square, which was a variation on what Danny was learning was called a "phone"/"iPhone" ("You really aren't from around, huh?" Tucker asked incredulously when Danny asked about them). The trio was sitting at a four-seating table, which was old and dirty, like the floors.

"Basically, we are almost at the bottom, just above the total nerds and geeks," Sam said in a surly voice. Danny noted how she said "total". So, they considered themselves partially geeky or nerdy? Danny was fond of thier almost-modesty. They were able to admit thier faults, even if they are small and possibly subconsciously admitted.

"Eveyone here knows that we are at the almost bottom, especially Paulina and Dash and thier cronies," Tucker glared at the table a few yards away. "Who are Paulina and Dash?" Danny followed Tucker's heated gaze towards a rowdy table. The table seemed cleaner than the others, as if the presence of the people there somehow made it better.

"A-Listers. Top of the social ladder. Complete jerks, snobs and sons-of-bi-" Sam stopped suddenly as a brunette cafeteria lady walked past thier table, eyeing the raven haired girl. "Anyway, they are bad."

Danny had a sudden thought. "You said everyone knew about you. I didn't even know about A-Listers until you told me. Doesn't that make you higher than them on this "social ladder" you mentioned?" The other teenagers were suprised by this sudden revelation, but smiled as Danny smiled. "Its a nice thought, but there's more to it, sadly." Tucker's smile disappeared. "You'll see soon enough."

Danny frowned. "I'm not really looking forward to that," Danny informed, pity concealed in his eyes. He looked down, so they would not see his inner feelings in his crystal orbs. "Me neither," Sam admitted, also looking down. It was quiet.

For about 30 seconds.

"Hey, Danny, right?" A blonde boy came up to him. He saw the A-Listers staring intently at thier interaction. Danny figured this boy must be one of them. He approached the topic of conversation with caution.

"Um, yea. Who are you?" Danny kept his voice neutral, Sam and Tucker's warnings bouncing around in his nervous head.

"Dash Baxter, coolest kid you'll ever meet!" Danny pushed down his annoyance, giving the kid the benefit of the doubt. After all, Tucker always played around with him, saying he was "Too Fine", etc. But for some reason this boy felt different.

"Well, Dash, it's nice to meet you," Danny offered a small smile. "Yup, it always is!" The boy smirked.

Benifit of the doubt, benifit of the doubt...

"Hey, Danny, wanna come sit with us? I know that this isn't the best option in the world," Dash glared at Sam and Tucker. Danny, however, assumed he meant the table, as the A-Lister one sure seemed nicer. Danny was glad he gave the benifit of the doubt to this kid. He was trying to be nice to him.

"Sure!" Sam and Tucker stared in horror at Danny's reply. "Can my friends come with me?" Danny gestured to the two dumbstruck but sort of relieved teens behind him. Dash stared with his mouth open. "These freaks got to you first?" Dash glared once again at the "freaks".

"They aren't freaks! They are nice people," Danny argued, sounding indignant. Dash swore he saw his eyes flash green. "Man, they already brainwashed you! Look, Danny. These are the lowest of the low in popularity. We," Dash gestured towards his still-staring friends, "are the highest if the high. Obviously, we are the better choice."

Danny stood up, staring at this ignorant blonde human. "You really are high if you think I'm going to leave these people! They are kind, and you need some new contacts if you can't see that," Danny snapped. Dash flushed, feeling very self-conscious about his eyes. He did actually have contacts, something he almost never admitted. It was a flaw, a weakness. The public shouldn't know he had those.

Sam and Tucker were practically floating with elation. That was a brave, witty reply, and to defend them, of all people! They had lost Star and Kwan to those jerks the exact same way Dash just tried. Except this time, it didn't work.

"Your gonna regret that, Ice-head," Dash turned angrily towards his table, stomping back in rage. Dany sat down, stabbing at the school's grey blob they called lunch with much more force than nesscary, even though stabbing at the chewy mound was an extra effort. Maybe it was made of bits of rubber. That would explain the taste, too.

"Woah, dude..." Tucker trailed off, and Danny didn't look up. "That was amazing!" Sam whisper-yelled, putting a thin and pale hand on Danny's stabbing arm, signaling him to stop his tedious task. Danny felt very warm for some reason, especially in the facial area.

"Not really. I feel kind of bad, embarrassing him like that."

Sam and Tucker stared at him, disbelieving. Danny grinned.

"Just kidding!"

That made all of them laugh. Danny swore he saw Dash's head swivel over to this table, only for him to turn back around. He must've thought looking at them would make it seem like thier presence was important to him. Danny grinned even wider, realizing he got to Dash more than he realized.

The trio had fun during thier 30 minute break, and as he dumped his tray, he realized the A-List table didn't look as shiny as before. In fact, it looked like all the other tables. Danny smiled.

Just like the "A-Listers" were just like all the other humans. They just seemed better because of their reputation. Danny chuckled as he made the comparison: A-Listers=Dirty lunchroom tables. He received weird looks from his two new friends, but he just shook his head, smiling.

He was going to rock this school, Sam and Tucker realized.

* * *

*Danny was six when he turned into a halfa, and there was a time skip of eight years. 6+8= 14, and if he started Kindergarten at five:

1st- 6 yrs, 2nd- 7 yrs, 3rd- 8 yrs, 4th- 9 yrs, 5th- 10 yrs, etc., until 9th- 14 yrs. Not an exact science, but close enough!

* * *

(A/N) Guys, I need an honest opinion: Have I been descriptive enough in this story? I tried to improve on it this chapter, but I can't be sure if it was too much or still too little. Maybe leave suggestions in the reviews? That would be awesome. Thanks guys!

Love all of you,

FowlFanKid13


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) Hello once again! I know I am two days late. No judging XD

 ** _#~|IMPORTANT!|~#_**

Anyway, I'm unsure how this story should end! Should it end like the original series did? Or should I end it a little after the 4:00 meeting after Danny's day at school? Or should I invent another whole ending? A lot of questions come with all those, too.

Help in the reviews, pretty please? Thanks guys!

* * *

Special thanks to:

Glaciaj Flamoj- well, here you go! Have some ice cream \^^^/

Pweety Preety

InkLove904

Thanks for the review and welcome to my story, new followers/favs!

Now onto the chappie!

Chapter 16

Danny secretly felt like crap.

Sure, the lunchroom showdown was an adrenaline-filled victory, but he carried the dread if the jock's warning in his stomach. Then there was the after-school meeting he preferred to think about NEVER, and the fact that he had a secret he could barely come to terms with himself, and that he had been lied to about this secret for eight years.

Yay. Why did life- or afterlife?- ugh- suck so bad?

He tried to smile and bring joy to the lonely duo he had met, but faking wasn't easy for him. Especially spending his life with a ton of warm-hearted yetis. Why did that sound so weird now?

He was walking to Science with Sam. Tucker had English, but they would meet up at Math. As he and the pretty goth girl settled into their seats, Danny felt a sting in the back of his head. He turned see a rubber band on the desk behind him, and a bunch of laughing A-Listers diagonal to him. He rolled his eyes, and shoved the rubber band on his wrist.

He didn't really know why he had done it. And then all of a sudden, it was like he had teleported out of the classroom.

"Ha ha! Fenton is a turd!" Five year old Danny stared at the older, nine year old boys behind him at lunch. Danny sniffled. "Quit it, you- you jerks!" The older boys just laughed. "Is that the best you can think of?" They flinged another rubber band towards him, his head suddenly stinging. A tear rolled down his face.

"Quit it, you low lifes! Go pick on someone your own size; and find someone your own age! Pre-K's that way!" The girl Danny had met just yesterday was standing there, but in younger form.

Danny felt himself get angry as the boy in the middle walked up to her. It was common knowledge he liked Danny's sister. "Hey Jazzy! Why are you fighting for your stupid little brother?" The brunette boy walked up to her. "Because, Brock, family stays together! Not that you would know that," Jazz shot back, the words having an underlying meaning that Danny didn't understand. But Brock did.

"Girlie, I like you and all, but sometimes you need to shut up!" Brock grinned. "You have one last chance. Now leave your baby brother be. He's ours to "play" with... And I hope you'll be mine, too!" Danny watched as his older sister smacked that boy so hard, he fell to the ground.

Danny saw the rubber band on the ground, while his sister was beating up the poor Brock. He picked it up, and slid it on his wrist. He wanted to remember this moment forever, as a reminder that he had an awesome sister.

As the teachers in the lunchroom, who finally noticed what was going on, hurriedly tried to seperate the duo, Danny smiled. Yes, he hoped he remembered today forever, so he could use it against his sister as the only time she's ever gotten in this much trouble.

And suddenly, teenager Danny came back to reality, as his teacher walked in.

Memories.

 _Memories_.

That was what those snippets were. From his old life. What he remembered. Suddenly, Danny was scared. Scared he would remember how he got to Frostbite's. Scared to remember how he had let his old life go.

Why?

* * *

"Today, class, we will be discussing genetics," the teacher, Mrs. Armani, announced. "Seriously?" Sam whispered to Danny amid the class' groans. "When will we ever need this?" Danny just nodded. He was kind of intrigued.

"Where do you get your eyes from? Your hair? The hand you write with? Your skin color? The ability to wiggle your ears? All of this is from genetics. Your genetics links you to millions of people, incredibly faint in your far ancestors, but still there." The teacher wrote a few things from what she had said onto the dry erase board behind her.

Danny's mouth went dry. They were talking about family. Please, dear Clockwork, no...

"Danny, would you like to give an example of your parents' genes in you?" Mrs. Armani called. Great. Of course. Typical! Danny just shook his head at the sheer unluckiness of this situation.

"No, not really," he replied quietly. Every student that was in Danny's home room remembered his warning to them about his family. They watched silently for the teacher's reaction.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Armani was appalled at such disrespect. "Ma'am, you asked if I wanted to give the example. I said no, I do not, for my own reasons," Danny explained to her with slightly more firmness than nesscary. Mrs. Armani was very confused on if he was defying the staff or respectfully telling her he didn't want to talk. She decided she'd just go with the latter. But, she had to uphold her authority!

"Young man, I understand you may not want to answer in class for whatever reason, but I need you to learn to follow staff instructions. I allow no leeway for anyone else, so nor can I you. If you please, answer the question." The teacher was satisfied with her answer.

Danny sighed uncomfortably, but followed the teacher's orders. "Fine. I have..." The boy seemed to have to think about it. Why would he? Hasn't he lived with them for about fourteen years? The class was very confused.

"I have Ja- er, my dad's hair and eyes, but Ma- my mom's frame." Danny pulled into his mind the picture of his parents. It was true, after all. He really did look like the Fentons. But that thought brought in a huge wave of pain and sadness in him, so he quickly shoved it down and shut his mouth.

"Thank you, Mr. Frost," Mrs. Armani sighed. Why was that so difficult?

Danny almost gasped. He forgot he had signed himself up as Danny Frost! What would happen if the Fentons- Danny shoved down his internal pains- took partial or total custody over him? What would happen then?

But that brought on a load of more complicated questions, so he tried to distract himself. He had two more periods until the Meeting. He could worry then. For now, instead of focusing on the lesson, he focused on the goth girl next to him.

She was so beautiful... And he wondered what exactly he felt about her. He felt plain being just friends, but kissing and other human affection at this stage felt way too far. What would he call that? He'd have to ask Tucker. Ghosts called them "Sentimentals"... Again, he'd ask Tuck the human equivalent. He was a real genius in all things like is (though Danny'd never tell him).

When Sam turned to look at him, probably feeling his gaze, he felt that strange heat in his face and looked away quickly.

The period passed with the question fresh in his mind, Meeting forgotten.

* * *

(A/N) guys, about the "Sentimentals" part XD. I just thought it'd be a fun way to describe Danny's crush on Sam! Yay. Sorry this chappie was just more insight in Danny's internal pain right now. Next chappie is action!

I live all of you so much! Drop a review please ;) I love to read them!

See- er, Write to you Later?

FowlFanKid13


	17. DEAR NEEKO96

Dear fans,

I know this is the second letter I've written to y'all (first one deleted), but it's important as I've realized something.

I got this idea, whether subconsciously or not, off of Neeko96's Danny FarFrozen. I know this because this is the only, well, now second of this type of fic. Danny falling into the GZ and Frostbite finding him, is what I mean.

I swear, the ties were unintentional. And I'm not plagiarizing. I had, until I saw the fic again today, forgotten about it. I remember loving it, however. It is definitely great! And it has a different plot line. Just the same beginning.

Dear Neeko96,

I am so, truly sorry for the parallels in our stories. I guess I had gotten it off of you, though not intentionally. I promise to lead a different story then yours, and hope you can forgive my mistake. I loved your story, too. If you wish, I can give you idea credit in the description. Please know how sorry I am, and I will fulfill my promises.

Thanks to everyone,

FowlFanKid13


	18. Chapter 17

(A/N) Hola guys! Updating... Three days late. I'm sorry! But it a super long chapter! Here is some recognition:

Trinity264- I'm glad you liked the story, and how you summarized the events so far! Don't worry, this story has a long way to go before it's over ;)

sourpopsicles15

Soulless666

gwencarson126- I'm so glad you enjoyed everything! I can't give out too many spoilers, but for sure, The Meeting is going to be a climactic change in this story. The Meeting isn't planned, and I plan to just roll with what comes to mind. I plan to make Clockwork have more appearances ;)! That is a hard concept. Since they used to be his friends, how would he feel about attacking them? It's a hard desicion to make, but I think I got it under control. You'll just have to see! I can't say if Sam and Tucker will find out ;). Oh, you know Vlad will attack again! Thanks for all the compliments *gushes* a lot of this story is uncertain, as I'm just rolling with everything. Your questions really let me think. Thank you!

Nathan Kurono

Riz5415

Snowfire218

* * *

UPDATE: I took out the Death Day scene. It didn't fit the story well, as explained next chappie.

* * *

Thanks to all of you new peeps, and thanks to all of the old ones! I love you all. Now, for the awaited chappie!

Chapter 17

"It's called a crush, man. Don't be embarrassed. Unless I tease y'all. Then be very embarrassed."

Tucker was explaining the human equivalent of Sentimentals to Danny. "Um, okay. I think," Danny smiled at his new friend. Just then, however, Sam walked up to them. "Hey. Why're y'all talking so quietly? It makes you look like your plotting," Sam smiled. It was a rather scary one. That thought seemed to satisfy her.

Danny recalled Vlad's vampire smile. But he'd never compare this beauty to that... Thing.

"Nothing!" Danny said, way too fast and way too high pitched. Sam gave him a questioning look, while Tucker almost burst out laughing. "Okay... Well I guess your conversation about "nothing" will have to wait. We," Sam made a broad gesture, "are going to Nasty Burger!"

"Nasty Burger?" Danny quirked a brow. Humans were so strange sometimes.

"Yea, dude. Best Senior prank ever!" Tucker exclaimed. "Senior prank, huh?" Danny was now learning there was four years of high school, each called (in this order): Freshman year, Sophomore year, Junior year and Senior year.

"It's tradition at Casper High to do a prank the last week of high school. Every senior clique gets together to do one prank each (because cliques don't "click" well). Last year, they replaced the "T" in "Tasty" to an "N". It was so cool!" Tucker enthused.

"Sounds epic," Danny grinned a huge grin. But then a dark shadow crossed his face. His friends gave each other worried glances. "I'm sorry. I can't." Sam frowned. "Why not?" Sam asked. But she wished she hadn't. As she looked into those deep, crystalline blue eyes, she saw a deep, unbreakable sadness, mingled with anger and hurt and betrayal.

"It just... It's my family," Danny murmured, looking down. Breaking off Sam's contact with his internal battles. Sam gripped Tucker's arm, signaling him to ask no more. "Alright. We'll see you soon. It was really great to meet you," Sam almost whispered. She tried to put as much comfort into her words as possible. "Same goes to you. Thanks for understanding. Bye," Danny waved them away.

"Bye," she whispered, long after he had faded away.

* * *

Danny was so nervous and apprehensive, he was sweating and tense. He couldn't do this. No. No. No. NO!

In his fit of anger, he threw his backpack on the ground as hard as he could, and then punched it. He ended up putting rips and a fist-sized hole in the fabric. Screw Clockwork... Danny angrily picked up his fallen supplies.

He transformed without really checking his surroundings. Luckily nobody saw. He turned invisible and intangible, and then flew, as slowly as possible, towards FentonWorks. He transformed outside thier blue door.

As he stood on the porch step, he prepared himself. He couldn't do this.

The person who raised him, a yeti ghost, wasn't even his real parental figure. He had been raised as a ghost in the Ghost Zone, oblivious to his human half because if many, many lies told by the one he once loved and trusted. He, after being kidnapped and held for ransom, figured out his real family were a bunch of Ghost Hunters.

God, his life was so messed up.

He was so confused about his feelings. He was angry, so angry for being lied to, for missing out on his should-be life. He was extremely sad and depressed for the same reasons. He also was betrayed, by his ghost friends. His trust was also betrayed by Frostbite.

Anger. Sadness. Betrayal.

And yet he felt so happy. He now understood why he was different. He found his real family. He was no longer being lied to.

Contentment.

And so, deciding he was going to end this war, he knocked in the Fentons' door.

* * *

Frostbite had come with his "cargo" at the last minute, knowing that Danny was going to try to be late. This was, after all, very difficult. But he also had some other errands to run for this meeting. Aside from that he wanted to spend the least amount of time possible with the Fenton adults.

He was battling his own battles. He was drowning in guilt, but also angry for the lack of understanding. He was also- he dare say- afraid. Afraid that his little Phantom would no longer love him.

And he was scared of how real of a possibility that was.

* * *

Maddie and Jack and Jazz Fenton sat in silence in they're living room, on the couches. They were all afraid of losing... Whatever battle seemed to be taking place. The parents were devastated.

All those years lost... Everything! All of his wounds that they hadn't been there to heal. All the heartbreak and happiness they hadn't been able to comfort and celebrate. That very first crack in his voice. The awkward "growing up" talk. Ice cream after his should've-been school. Trips to the park. Play dates with friends.

They hadn't been there. And they'd never forget that.

Jazz was so angry. How could this have happened? Her parents' negligence had led to this. She missed out on all those sibling fights and pranks. All the name calling. All the playing. The rare hug and "I love you". Those almost-nonexistent times where they looked to each other for comfort. The advice she could've given.

She hadn't been there. And she'd never forgive her parents for that.

* * *

The ghosts were all strangely glum. They shouldn't be like this! They were no longer human. They had no reason to regret anymore. It would cost them nothing.

But deep down, they knew that wasn't true.

They had bent Danny's obsession to protect. That's why he hated them so. Doing that to someone else, especially since it was such a sensitive subject, was so, so wrong.

Again especially, since those people they had bent his obsession with were his family.

They had lost they sweet, loving boy that tried to please every ghost and do all the good he could. They had lost the boy that would be someone's friend during another fight with a girlfriend or if Klemperer rolled around.

They had lost Daniel Phantom/Fenton.

* * *

The door opened to Danny, and his breath caught. Standing there was his sister, Jasmine Fenton. "Danny..." She cried softly. Tears were streaked down her face. Quite suddenly, she enveloped him into a tight, living embrace. "I love you, baby bro, even if you don't remember. Now go out there and be careful," she whispered. Danny, shocked, found himself unconsciously returning the hug. "Okay." Was all he could say.

He set down his beat up, useless bag and all his supplies by the door. He slowly walked down the hall, leading to the living room. As he finally reached the open doorway, he darted to the side, where some wall covered him. He then, after an encouraging nod from Jazz and a few seconds' mental preparation, turned the corner. Jazz followed.

There, he took in the sight of his real parents, Frostbite, and all of his old ghostly friends. He immediately paled and turned invisible. "Daniel. Come into the visible spectrum, please. We need to talk about this." Frostbite quietly asked.

"No." Came the reply.

"Danny. Please." Jazz looked at the approximate place he was in. He slowly shimmered into eyesight, his eyes flickering between extreme blue, neon green and his natural crystalline blue. He was obviously very emotionally distressed. He refused to look at anyone, settling for staring at the floor.

"Well, we have to get this going, one way or another," Maddie announced after a few seconds of tense silence, "so we might as well discuss the most pressing matter at hand. What happened to our," she out a lot of emphasis on the word, making Frostbite glare, "son? What will happen to him now? Apologies must also be said."

"I think I deserve a say in this." Danny said coldly. He hadn't meant it to sound so demanding. He only wanted recognition. "O-of course, Danny." Jack faltered.

"I..." Frostbite sighed. "I found him floating, by this huge, octogonal metal contraption."

"Our portal..." Maddie gasped. "Yes, I believe so. He was in his ghost form. I figured out he was a halfa, and also found that a bunch of ghost hunters were his family. I was afraid for him, so I raised him as my own." Frostbite continued. He sounded accusing.

"Okay, ghost," Jack glared. "That doesn't explain HOW he got into the Zone. Did you take him? Kidnap him?" Jack accused back. "No!" Came the shout. "I told you, insolent human man. I had found him!"

"Do not call my husband that! You're lucky we allowed you and your scum's presence at all!" Maddie screeched, rising and grabbing an ecto pistol. Jazz jumped up to stop her mom. Ember started. "Who're you calling scum, you son of a-"

"STOP! All of you!" Danny shouted, his eyes blazing a neon so bright it almost hurt to stare. Reluctantly, they all sat down again. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "I can't believe you. All of you! We are deciding my fate here and all you can do is fight! Do I not matter enough?" Danny's anger was taking over. He knew the accusation was unreasonable, but he didn't really care.

"What? No! Danny, you mean the world to us. We just... We really want this to work out. Okay? Can you get that?" Maddie pleaded with her fuming son. "If you wanted everything to work out, maybe Frostbite shouldn't of lied to me. Maybe you should've cared enough about me to not let me half-die!" Danny voice was becoming dangerously loud. "Maybe," his voice now a shout, "if my friends were NOT working with a sadistic fruitloop, then everything would work out! Ever think of that?"

His words were now spilling out, unfiltered. "Maybe if I wasn't raised in another FREAKIN' DIMENSION by a bunch of yetis with DEAD PEOPLE for friends, everything would WORK OUT! Maybe if I had parents who had enough SENSE not to neglect thier CHILD, because they sure as heck didn't just say GO ON AHEAD INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION WE HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, EVERYTHING WOULD WORK OUT!"

A few seconds of shocked silence pursued, in which Danny breathed heavily. "That's not fair!" Kitty shouted at him. "Oh yeah? It's not fair? Are you really going to go there?" Danny shouted back. Frostbite, understanding of his anger but still very hurt inside, decided to say nothing. He knew Danny hadn't meant what he said at all, and all this pent up emotion had to come out somehow. Virtually having nobody to vent to must've been very difficult on his emotional state.

So why did he still feel terrible?

"Kid, you've got a lot of nerve!" Johnny 13 glared at Danny, walking up him. Danny, in turn, walked up to Johnny. "At least I have some!" Danny cried out. "You don't get it kid! Vlad Plasmius is the scariest ghost out there. He could've obliterated us in the spot and gotten away with it. He's a manipulative creep and, not to mention, crazy powerful! Don't be giving us crap about nerve, Phantom," Johnny snarled.

The rest of the ghosts glared with Johnny.

"They are right, Danny. That wasn't fair!" Maddie's eyes seemed to fill with tears of regret. Jazz frowned at Danny's outburst, but didn't defend her mom. She agreed with her brother, maybe a little. Maybe a lot.

Danny looked at his mother's tearful face, and his eyes immediately softened. "Fine. I guess your right, to some extent," Danny sat down on a vacant ottoman. "Thank you, honey." Danny just glared, making Maddie shrink back a little.

"Okay." Jack continued for his wife, looking distant. "We still need to know what happened to get you into the Ghost Zone, son." Danny sighed, irritated. "I don't remember anything around that time. I remember living with Frostbite my entire life." He told them, voice devoid of emotion.

Maddie and Jack cringed.

"Maybe going to the place you had," Jazz gulped, "disappeared, will trigger your memory? Psychology proves so." Danny slowly nodded. It could definitely work. After all, he trusted her. She hadn't done anything to him. She hadn't lied or neglected him. She was safe. "Okay, I'll try." Frostbite and the other ghosts stood up to accompany him while Jazz was leading him to the basement lab, when Danny stopped suddenly. "Can I do this alone?" Danny's voice was flat, so it sounded like an order. Frostbite's heart panged at his unwillingness to talk to him freely. The ghosts merely shrugged.

"Of course, my litt- Danny," Frostbite sat down again, correcting his mistake. Any wrong affection could push Danny farther. Danny's eyes narrowed at the close use of his nickname.

Danny slowly followed Jazz to the basement lab, completely unaware that this was the very same day that he had disappeared that fateful night. Disappeared from the humans, in with the ghosts. Destiny, as some might say.

As Jazz finally got to the lab, Danny stepped in front of the huge, octogonal portal so similar to Vlad's. He felt a pull. Like dejá vu. And he knew this is where he had disappeared.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck, baby bro," Jazz touched his shoulder, then reluctantly retreated to the tense living room.

Danny stood there, trying to recall the... Thing nagging at him in the back of his head. He knew it would give him the answers. He just needed to try harder.

Danny walked up to the glowing, octogonal portal. He stood transfixed at its mysterious beauty. His feet seemed to be separated from his kind as he walked closer and closer to the other dimension he had called home got so many years.

His right hand seemed to take a leaf out of his feet's book, and hesitantly reached out to touch the pulsating wall separating two entire worlds.

He then screamed in fright, and soon was passed out.

* * *

(A/N) Um, wow. Ok then! Well, I hope you liked this really long chapter! I know you might have a few questions, which will soon be answered! I am watching a show called Switched at Birth, and that is kinda where the Meeting and the emotions that came with it originated from. So yay them!

I hope it was good :) I didn't feel like there was a good way to end the meeting here, so I am going to keep continuing it!

Reviews on what you think? I love y'all so much. XD I am really excited to see you next time! But until then:

Adios,

FowlFanKid13


	19. Chapter 18

(A/N) Hey guys! So, I went back and changed the Desth Day scene in chapter 17. It just did not seem to fit well and seemed forced. I think a lot of you agreed with that. So I went back and changed the ending which you must go read! It will leave you with some questions which will be answered in this chapter. So I do highly suggest that you go read it.

Thanks to all my loyal followers, favers, reviewers and people who just read!

No new Fans to this story, so let's get on with this!

By the way, I didn't update on Thursday because I forgot :/ who knew such a thing was possible? Also, my new update time is Thursday ;) and then a lot of other crappy stuff that you don't want to hear happened so I'm making up for it this Tuesday! Yay!

Chapter 18

The Fentons, ghostly kidnappers and Frostbite all jumped when they heard a scream from the lab. "What the-" Maddie looked to Frostbite, surprisingly. Both of thier eyes widened in fear as it dawned on them where that scream originated from.

Faster than what seemed possible, both adults rushed to the source of the scream, while the other residents in the room soon followed.

As they ran down to the basement lab, the group imagined the terrible things they were possibly about to witness. All made the parents, biological or not, quake with anxiety. Everyone else stayed suprisingly solemn.

But thier expectations were severely more gruesome than what they actually saw.

They saw but a boy. Except he was shaking on the ground, terrified and shouting at nothing but the black expanse behind his closed, crying eyes. Danny Fenton/Phantom seemed to be dreaming.

Frostbite rushed over and picked up the frail child, much to Maddie's fear and hate. She could barely restrain herself from snatching an ecto weapon from one of the tables and destroying the hideous thing, molecule by molecule.

Frostbite stayed oblivious, only thinking one thing:

What was going on in his little Phantom's head?

* * *

Danny found himself watching Jack mess with an empty Portal. That was so weird. It was just on moments ago. And why were they down here in the basement? How'd they get the so fast? Where was Frostbite? What about his ghostly ex-friends?

Jack seemed taller somehow. Everyone did. Strange.

He then turned his attention to Maddie, and a younger looking Jazz. Wait. Younger?

Another memory, Danny put the pieces together. Finally!

His mother spouted some words he at first barely heard. But when he really focused, what he heard broke his heart. "This portal is the gateway to those scums' realm! We can study them, and benifit the scientific community. We will finally prove these putrid things exist!" Maddie excitedly explained to Danny and Jazz.

Danny quit listening. Tears poured down his face. Nobody seemed to notice. Is that what his mother really thought of ghosts? Of him? Did she hate one half of him? What was that Meeting even about, really? Especially since she hated his kind? Hated him?

His dream cut to another scene. "BONZAI!" Jack yelled, plugging an outlet into a plug. The Portal behind him whirred. All of a sudden, it sparked and crackled. Then, the whirring slowly stopped, and the remaining electricity fizzled out.

The scene changed again. Danny grabbed a HAZMAT suit, struggling to reach that high. It was all so familiar. Danny then recognized it as the one he wore everyday of his half-afterlife, except in reverse colors.

He put it in, and a sense of dread washed over him, mixing with all his other screwed up emotions. He knew something bad was going to happen. But what?

Danny walked up to the portal. The scene cut one more time, to where he tripped over a wire. It was orange and was made by FentonWorks. Of course.

Isn't it funny how some huge details get overlooked, but the smallest are all you can remember? Danny briefly was curious about why he remembered such a thing. What huge detail was overlooked in his obviously amnesiac mind?

He found out as soon as he broke his fall with the "On" button inside the portal.

The machine lit up one more time, this time much quicker. All of a sudden, tons upon tons of raw ectoplasm and electricity shoved it's unwanted self into Danny's body.

And it HURT.

The pain of 1,000 sharp, white hot knifes couldn't compare to this brief five seconds. It felt like every atom of him was split apart, smashed roughly back together, and then burned. Over and over for five fateful seconds. It could've been a million for all Danny knew or cared.

And then Danny woke up.

* * *

Frostbite jumped as Danny's eyes shot open, screams gone, sweat- ew- ever persistent, and mixed with tears. Frostbite almost dropped the boy. Danny looked around at the wide eyes of his ex friends and sorta family (man that sentence was screwed up). He was so very relieved that he was awake. He didn't even realize he was shaking.

"A-are you okay?" Frostbite asked, lump in his throat at seeing his boy like this.

Danny shook his head no. All of the events leading up to The Meeting were remembered, then dismissed, then remembered again, mixed with the flashback he just experienced. There were so many negative emotions right now in his mind, so many unwanted memories and images, leaving only one option left.

Danny started to cry, and buried his head into Frostbite's fur. Just like that time when he was six, when Danny had just met Frostbite for the first tio,yme. Is wasn't a wail. It was genuine, soft tears. Real sobs that made Frostbite cling onto him tight.

"It's ok. It's ok," Frostbite whispered reassurance. The ghosts, feeling extremely awkward and very confused, could only watch. Why did they feel this way? They had no humanity. He also very deeply insulted them! This- this was insane. They should just leave right now. So why can't they?

Maddie and Jack ran to thier biological son, ready to comfort and console. But to thier shock, he just scrambled away. "Don't touch me," Danny hissed. "I might contaminate you. Don't you remember? I'm just half of a piece of "putrid ectoplasmic scum"." His arms were crossed and body rigid.

Maddie's steps faltered, and she almost tripped, if not for Jack stopping almost directly in front of her, a convenient stopper. No, Danny couldn't think Jack and her like that... Or could he? Thier entire life, they created weapons to destroy ghosts. And now that their baby boy was half of one... Would that disprove everything they've worked so hard on for years?

Maddie slapped herself mentally. She was thinking about her wasted science when her own child hated her! What was wrong with her? Did she ever neglect Jazz this way? Deep in Maddie's heart she knew it was true. And that made her heart stop.

Jack's thought process was very similar to Maddie's. He couldn't play this one off. It was too true that all thier life was for the sole purpose if hunting ghosts. How did his son fit into this? Suddenly, he knew.

"Danny." Jack started, earning a glare just like all the other ghosts' in the room after hearing Danny's accusation from the boy. But Jack knew he was listening. "Look. It may be true that we believe that ghosts are, well, evil scum." Jack cringed as Danny's eyes glowed green.

"But it is also true that we might be wrong." This seemed to suprise Danny.

"Danny, you are still my son, half ghost or not. And you certainly aren't evil. In fact," Jack begrudgingly admitted, "neither does Frostbite. But I can't say the same for punk girl and metal man." This earned him a small smile, and growls from the aforementioned ghosts.

Jack was progressing.

"Son, I- no, we- love you no matter what. And if that means rethinking most of our entire life's work, than so be it. You are obviously the same boy we raised, and nothing will ever change that." Jazz smiled at her dad's words. He was very insightful when needed, and she loved him for it.

"Ugh, enough with the sap! Seriously, humans. Ga lee, get to the point!" Technus shook his head, other ghosts nodding in agreement. Danny gave a chuckle at that. Spectra however was enjoying a delicious, misery-filled snack, and she had to be glared at by Frostbite a couple of times to be stopped.

Maddie was nodding along, until she blurted out something she wished she hadn't said. "Scientifically speaking, your human half could be what gives you humanity and feelings."

She immediatly regretted it, as now all eyes were on her, a few disbelieving, a lot angry, and one very hurt.

Danny's hurt eyes flashed green again, and he coldly replied. "I don't think I believe that. Your human and obviously don't have any feelings."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "I am your mother-"

"Biologically." Danny stated. And that one word containing a hundred more hurt Maddie dearly. Maddie sighed, blinking back tears. Danny didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"Jack's right. We can always be wrong, honey," Maddie gave up/apologized, though it was hesitant. Danny nodded uncertainly, still angry.

"Danny. I hate to ask, but you obviously passed out for a reason. What happened to you?" Jazz, glaring at Maddie, broke the growing silence. Danny flinched. This was obviously difficult.

"It's okay," Jazz smiled. And Danny kept that smile, seared it into his brain. He would need it after this story. "I was younger. I saw it. Ja- er, dad plugged in the portal but it didn't work…"

* * *

The Meeting surprisingly ended on a happier note. Which wasn't all that happy, actually. There was a huge, heated debate about custody, which made Danny want to go invisible forever. Finally, it was decided that Danny would go to Frostbite's realm Friday after school until Monday before school, the Fentons' the rest of the time. Holidays, if needed, would be taken in turns. And of course, Danny could alter the schedule at any time. As Danny got ready to leave, he needed to tell Maddie and Jack something.

"Oh yeah. Mom, dad, I sorta signed myself up for school under "Danny Frost". I then that you should work that one out, being adults and all." Then Danny transformed and hopped into the Portal, before the Fentons could react.

"God, he's already testing me," Maddie shook her head. Frostbite sighed with relief as well as understanding. He had raised the kid after all.

As all the ghosts left (who blatantly ignored Maddie), shattered relationships needed to be mended. Danny's reappearance needed to be answered. So did his school profile. But tomorrow. Thank God for tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N) AAAAaaaaannnnddd CUT! Now. I have a

 ** _/\:SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT QUESTION:/\_**

Should I end it here?

Do I really need more story? Would this story not get boring? I don't know my Fans, so I need YOU to tell me. Do you live for an AU recap of the series? Or would you rather just go and watch the original? (Which is pretty bad since in FanFiction nobody does that anymore XD)

TELL ME IN REVIEWS! I don't care if that's all you say. It still means a ton!

Thanks guys. I love y'all so much!

Siyonara,

FowlFanKid13


	20. Chapter 19

(A/N) I know, I KNOW! OMG... I HAVE BEEN GONE FOREVER AND IM SO SORRY. I'm going to force myself to never do this again and always update. Like, punish myself if I don't... Here's the next, SUPER LONG chapter of DF. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. I love you all:

Chrizzie1

estrella15

Riz5415

Nichira

Wulfofasgard

LittleHorsie

xxShatteredPeacez

ShiraYukiShadow- I'd personally like to say I'm not ignoring you and think your idea is very fun. It's just the majority of the reviews wanted me to continue! But, for you and for everyone else who feels the same was as you, a collection of oneshots featuring Danny's life in snippets. I'd love to as it seems a very entertaining "challenge", and you can read your dessert ;D.

gwencarson126

Glaciaj Flamoj

And everyone else who might've somehow not made it on this list!

Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen.

Chapter 19

Maddie woke up after only four hours of sleep. She had been restless, thinking about the Meeting. How were they going to explain this? Any of this? Thier eight-year missing son suddenly came back from a parallel dimension as a half ghost half human hybrid, going to human school under the name Danny Frost and regularly visits his eight-year guardian in the parellel dimension.

Damn, that was weird to think.

Maddie needed a plan. Danny was still going to school, so she needed to think fast before questions rose. The name situation can be written off as a mistake made by a fourteen year old, thinking about... something related to Winter. In the fall. His sudden appearance, though, would need an elaborate alibi.

Maddie thought long and hard, until her alarm, as well as Jack's, went off. Jack yawned, blearily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.. "G'mornin', love," He slurred, slowly getting out of bed. "Morning," Was the less than enthusiastic response. Maddie received a weird look in response, but Jack didn't say anything.

Maddie followed him, getting dressed and going through her daily mornng routine. Thinking.

Maddie considered calling him her nephew, who recently lost his parents... Maybe he wouldn't need the name alibi, then. It was plausible. But background checks would follow... Maybe they could actually tell the truth, that he had been found, and he could pretend to have amnesia? It worked for the explanation, no information could be recovered as to the origins of his "kidnapper", and he could've simply wrote a name he thought was his on those papers. It was brilliant!

She needed an elaborate alibi. And she had just found one.

* * *

Danny smiled at Sam and Tucker as he sat down at thier usual table. He wedged himself into the really small chair, and set his lunch (infused purposely with ectoplasm) on the table. Both Sam and Tucker smiled back, but were more worried about his "family Buisness" last night.

"I know you have questions," Danny sighed uncomfortably. Sam nodded. "We are just worried, Danny. You seemed so upset yesterday." Danny nodded. He decided, that for the moment, he would go with the half-truth. "Well-" he squirmed uncomfortably, "my parents, they were fighting over me. Like a custody thing." Danny's voice dropped to a whisper as he remembered that terrible night.

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Danny, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tucker joined in with "What happened, dude?"

Danny blushed and looked at his uneaten lunch. "I'm fine guys. It was really bad, but at least I can visit each if them." Danny, to his infinite chagrin, started to get tears in his eyes. _Stop stop stop!_ He yelled at himself. But his tear ducts weren't willing to comply.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, them back to Danny, then at each other again. They were silently trying to think of a way to cheer Danny up. And then of course, an idiot blonde had to make everything five times worse.

"Hey, amnesiac!" Dash and his cronies were approaching. Danny looked around, confused. "Nice nickname, Dash," Danny rolled his now-dry eyes. "It makes total sense." Dash laughed and his possé followed. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, ice-head!"

Now the trio was very confused. What was Dash talking about?

The bullying blonde saw thier expressions and laughed again. "Oh, this is great! The amnesiac forgot he was an amnesiac!" Dash was now right at the trio's table. "Dash, what are you going on about?" In response, the jock roughly grabbed him and yanked him out of his chair. "This, ice-head," Dash replied, shoving him back into his chair with a piece of paper.

Danny watched as copies of the paper landed on the tables of the other 9th graders, courtesy of Dash's possé. Danny looked down at the paper with Sam and Tucker and started to read the paper.

 ** _Missing Child Found_**

 _By Alicia Maram_

Missing for eight years, child of Maddie and Jack Fenton, Daniel, was found and reportedly has amnesia. We have yet to interview the teen himself and his sitter won't be out of school until five, but Maddie and Jack Fenton were graciously accepting as we asked them for an interview instead. Daniel's interview will be on today at four.

"You must've felt so happy!" I claimed. "Oh, happy is a severe understatement," Maddie spoke. "There were so many emotions going on in my head. I was so overwhelmed with it all." Jack nodded. "But Danny-o survived, didn't he? Tough as nails, just like me!"

I laughed, but it was time to get serious. "We're you able to uncover anything from Daniel- I mean, Danny, at all?" The Fentons' expressions changed to solemn instantly. "No. All he remembered was- uh, well..." The parents seemed unable to speak. I nodded encouragingly. "Was our buisness!" Jack exclaimed loudly. "Yes. Our ghost hunting business. He got her-"

"Well, we don't really know," Maddie cut her husband off. Strange it was, but I wasn't here to question their communication skills. "He just showed up! Said he'd asked around for the local ghost hunters. Apparently he was lead here." Maddie smiled, glancing at her husband. It's so nice how they rely on each other.

"Are you going to lead him on in your buisness?" I ask. "Oh yes. He'll help us destroy and dissect those putrid ectoplasmic entities! Of course, since ghosts can't feel, it won't hurt them. All in the benifit of science!" Maddie grinned happily with her husband.

I smiled, too. "What do you think you'll do now?" I inquired. "Help him rebuild his life, we suppose. Try to continue. Only now, we'll continue as a family!" Jack hugged his wife around the shoulders. "I sure hope it works out for you. Now, how has this impacted the famil-"

Danny quit reading. He felt anger bubble up in him, overtaking his common sense and motor functions completely. His rage was blinding. He stood up, knowing exactly where he was going. Danny slammed his school lunch down on the table way too hard and started running, shoving past Dash and his stupid cronies. "Danny wait!" Sam cried over the bullying crew's laughter. Danny ignored her.

Stupid humans. Stupid Fentons. Stupid school. Stupid newspaper. Stupid bullies stupid friends stupid Clockwork stupid feelings STUPID HALFA-

Danny kept this up in his stupid mind as he walked (to attempt at burning steam) from stupid high school, stupid newspaper in hand. Stupid, _stupid_ , _STUPID!_

* * *

Maddie and Jack Fenton confused with their emotions. They were very happy with their alibi, but the part where they described ghosts was sure to hurt Danny. And with the newpaper waiting in the next room, they barely had any time to warn him of what they caused. It was a win-lose deal. But they couldn't look in the past, they had to look forward.

They wished they didn't have to anymore when their son phased through the door, three and a half hours after his lunch time, expression livid. "Danny, we need to talk!" Maddie hadn't noticed his expression yet. "Oh, I'm _so sorry,_ but I thought the press might want to interview me first!" Danny slammed the newspaper onto the table, eyes glowing so bright that Maddie and Jack flinched away. "That printed fast..." Maddie tried weakly.

* * *

Danny knew it wasn't Maddie and Jack's fault he was being teased for this. But what they had said about ghosts hurt, even if it was for show. They could've said anything else! And doing all of this without his permission? Just ANOTHER THING he had to FAKE, and now he was the AMNESIAC HALFA being bullied for something out of his control, AND HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

Also, he got lost on the way here, and spent three and a half hours trying to find his way back. And maybe blowing some money from the Fenton's. Which was kinda a lose-win.

Danny stormed into the living room, not expecting the press to be there. He immediately shut his eyes and took a huge breath, a reflex achieved after much practice. He knew how bright his eyes got. And his anger probably really freaked the reporters out. "I wasn't told the press was here," Danny muttered, still angry.

"Yes, hello, Danny. I'm Alicia Maram. We will be live in one minute. We just wanted to ask you a few questions about your return." Alicia seemed nervous around the angry fourteen year old. Danny opened his eyes, and saw a camera crew all set up and a very pretty reporter. She was black haired, and that hair was straight as a ruler. She had on makeup, mostly neutral. But Danny could, with his enhanced senses, see all the foundation and concealer that went into her "perfect" skin.

"Okay." Danny replied shortly, sitting down next to Alicia. He didn't know whether this was an act of defiance against being showed around in his own house or compliance, but at least he wasn't asked to do anything else.

"Live in three, two, one..." The camera man pointed to Alicia. "Hello, Amity Park! I'm Alica Maram here to interview Daniel Fenton, missing for eight years and returned with amnesia. Danny, do you remember anything at all?"

Danny glanced at the Fentons. They shook their heads. He tried to remember the article. "No," he replied, trying to lock his anger away for later. "Only that my family hunted" -Danny winced- "ghosts. I was close to a town named Amity Park, just on the ground. I kinda just wandered round, asking about ghost hunters. Most people pointed me here." Danny's answers were stiff and factual. It was uncomfortable for everyone, he was sure. Good.

"Um, okay Danny. How did you feel when you figured out these people were your parents? About all the tests coming up?" Danny's eyes widened alarmingly. "Tests? What tests?" He was going to be dissected, experimented on, torn apart, dried out oh no oh no this can't be happening please no!

"Honey calm down," Maddie reassured when Danny's breathing sped up. "They mean tests to see if they can figure out what hapoened to you. To see if your faking amnesia amongst other things. Maybe an inspection of you." Danny realized he was acting ridiculous. These humans were oblivious. "I wasn't told." Danny glared at the Fentoms, then turned back to Alica. "You didn't tell him?" Alica asked despite her required professionalism.

"Uh, well, we didn't really get to it..." Maddie trailed off.

Alica turned back to the camera. "...Aannyyway, so how did you feel?" Danny sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Jazz arrived as the interviewers were finishing up, and she had a small snippet on the show. As the reporters left, Danny turned around to face the Fenton adults, who were dreading this. He glared. "What's this about?" Jazz groaned. "Why don't they explain?" Danny looked to the exhausted Fenton adults.

"Danny, we had to use this. Is was very convenient, and there wasn't a lot of background they could do. You know we never meant anything we said on the newspaper!" Jack clapped Danny's shoulder. "Again, WHAT are we talking about here?" Jazz said, exasperated. "Oh my Clockwork, Jazz, just leave us alone!" Danny yelled. "Hey, don't take your anger out on me!" Jazz shouted back. "I barely know you and your already annoying!" Danny snapped. "Well, I never asked for you back!" Jazz shot, only to regret it instantly.

"Both if you stop it!" Maddie yelled. "We still have something to talk about!" Danny shouted at her, eyes glowing again. "Don't talk to your mother like that," Jack said in a low tone. "My "mother" couldn't watch me enough to prevent me turning into the very thing she hates!" Danny knew was he was saying was very unreasonable and unforgivable. But all this pent up anger, just from everything happening, came flooding out of him.

"You know that's not the case!" Maddie shouted at the top of her lungs. "Is it not!?" Danny yelled back. "Oh right! Never mind, my human half gives me humanity! That makes SO much more sense now!"

"Daniel, how you are taking all of this out on us isn't okay," Jack thundered. "Well it never would've happened if you had all just left MY KIND alone!" Danny shook. Jazz needed to defend her parents. "You leave them alone! If you hate us so much, then go back to YOUR kind!" Jazz yelled.

After a heartbeat of silence, Danny retorted, "Maybe I will." Danny stomped down the stairs, into the lab basement, and before anyone could stop him, he flew through the portal.

Maddie sunk into a chair, her family surrounding her with love. Almost as soon as their relationship with Danny started, it seemed to have just been finished.

* * *

(A/N) Was that a good chapter? Was it believable and realistic! Or was it too dramatic and seemed desperate? I need to know. You can tell me, I won't be offended XD review maybe? If you don't like this fight, maybe leave a suggestion to how it should've ended. I might revise later based on your ideas.

Sorry I was gone, but I'm back!

"Hasta lavista, baby,"

FowlFanKid13

PS, "I'll be back." ;D


	21. Chapter 20

(A/N) I totally updated in time, I just time traveled into the past to prevent myself from writing, for classified reasons. So there! And if any of you have ever read the Shatter Me series by Tahereh Mafi (which you really should), I borrow her writing style a little bit at the beginning. Credit where it's due!

Now, I'll stop blathering about my writing and-

Jack: Start blathering about ghosts!

Yea, actually. And it's all down there. So read!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Danny just flew. It was like there was nothing else in the world to stop him. And honestly, he felt there wasn't. Frostbite didn't trust him enough to tell him his own secret. The Fentons were too ignorant for thier own good. His friends were ghosts and weren't his friends anymore after betraying him. He was being bullied because of his parents.

Nobody cared for him.

He flew far

far

far

away, until he honestly didn't know where he was. He really didn't care, so long as he was running away, away from all of this. His life used to be so simple, too. Wake up. Train his powers. Have fun with friends. Learn schooling from Vlad. Explore the Zone. Sleep. Repeat. He had loved it!

Now he was broken and disjointed, his days a sapling that suddenly grew into a huge tree, hundreds of tiny branches splitting at the ends, each its own problem. Sam and Tuck would listen to him, he knew. But what could he say? For his protection and the rest of the Ghost Zone's, he had to keep his mouth shut. His friends couldn't be here for him; how ironic it is that he needed them the most right now.

Away

away away away from all his problems. But what would that do? He'd have to go back eventually. He couldn't worry anyone, abandon them.

Sighing, Danny shook himself out of his angsty mood. He had to go home and face his problems, because they'd catch up to him if he ran anyway.

Sadness, fear, anger. Fear, anger, sadness. Anger, sadness, fear. That was what lay for him at home, and sounded just as terrible no matter how you put it.

He couldn't go on like this. Too many feelings inside of him, too much too much too much. He needed to clear his head, sort out his feelings, revive his happy. He needed the one person who could tell him for certain what he should do.

He needed Clockwork.

Legend has it, the Time ghost only shows his lair to those he allows. So he somehow needed the ghost to allow him. But how?

"Clockwork?" He yelled into the vast expanse of green. "I need you! Please, help me," he desperately called. But there was no answer. "Please!" He yelled again, voice cracking. He sounded pathetic. Must be why there was no answer. "Please," he whispered.

Nothing.

Danny let out a scream of frustration. Angry at himself, angry at Clockwork, angry at everything, he sped off in a direction, as if he could outrun his weak pleas. He didn't need anyone. He would do this on his own.

Suddenly, he was tackled by a green blur.

Danny flipped over in the air, the breath knocked out of him. He felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to find an adorable dog licking his face. Only, the dog was green and floating.

"Argh!" He cried, shoving off the dog and getting ready to fly off again. Only, the dog wasn't happy with that. Danny turned away, only to hear a low, rumbling growl. He slowly turned around to find a huge 10 foot dog growling at him. "HOLY SHI-" Danny was cut off by the dog forcing Danny on its back.

"Bad dog! No! Ah!" Danny cried helplessly. The dog just shook its head and started to run. Accepting his fate, Danny leaned on the huge dog as it ran top speed, only to hit his head in something hard. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing the sore spot. What has he It his head on?

Danny looked down to find a medallion, with the letters "CW" carved into it. The medallion was around the dog's neck. Under the medallion, Danny saw a tiny paper. He lifted up the circle only for the paper to shoot off into the air.

"No!" He cried, straining to grab it. He fumbled. "Wait-" he stretched as hard as he could, barely catching the lazy piece of paper. He sighed a breath of relief and righted himself on the beast's back, and opened up the note.

 _Not yet, young Phantom._

 _-CW_

 _P.S. His name is Cujo._

Danny smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice carried off by the whistling of the "air".

* * *

Somewhere, closer than Danny thought, his gratitude was heard. Clockwork smiled fondly at the boy yet to fulfill his life. He watched his screen like time passage, watching Daniel fly home with the dog the boy was beginning to grow fond of.

The Time ghost saw Danny absentmindedly rub the medallion, and it made Clockwork smile. "Not yet, little Danny."

Clockwork fast forwarded the time passage to a time of blurred colors and people and words and hope and fear and love and betrayal and jealousy and envy and contentment. A blur of emotions and pictures. Clockwork looked on, a weary smile on his worn face, middle aged for now.

"Not yet."

* * *

Danny found himself in front of the Fenton portal. He was thrown off playfully by Cujo, and then proceeded to hug the dog tightly. "Good job, boy." For some reason, he noted it was Thursday. Tomorrow after school, he'd see Frostbite. He understood his situation was difficult, sure. But he wouldn't make it through unless he could repair relationships with the ones he loved.

And that didn't mean forget. It just meant forgive. He could do that. He needed to.

So with a heaving sigh, he stepped through the portal that was his birth parents'.

* * *

Danny didn't know how long he was in the Zone, but it must've been a few hours at least, because his parents and Jazz had vacated the house. He felt sad and guilty. Ignoring himself, he transformed into his human state and grabbed some tasty fudge. He considered going back to school, but it was fleeting and a definite no.

He lazily switched on the television. Any distraction he could. But for some weird reason, the news was the first channel. "Ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton have been proved right after all this time! Ghost are real and they came to attack our poor town today!" The reporter cried as the camera turned to Danny's parents and sister fighting off Skulker. Danny gasped in horror as his family slowly lost any advantage they had. They were now in defense mode, desperately trying to land a hit.

Danny shot up. Damn Skulker! The ghost was about to get a taste of his wrath. And Danny swore he'd enjoy it. Anger trying to mask his true fear and worry, Danny shot out of the Fenton home, in ghost form already.

It took a little, but he realized. He was ready to fight.


	22. Chapter 21

(A/N) Every review you guys give elates me so much! My heart grows every time y'all review, and I am so happy to say my heart is going to burst! Thanks so much for every one of you. I realize this cliffhanger was massive and the chapter was short, so I am very excited to execute this one! I hope you guys enjoy every bit of this chapter, and if you don't, tell me! I'll try and improve. Anyway, the twenty first actual chapter (oh my gosh) is here! Sorry for all the lateness but I hope this works out :)

* * *

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were desperate. This was thier first actual ghost fight, with a level five ghost, and they were failing. The categories the Fentons put ghosts in were as follows, from broadest category to most specific:

Formed (meaning were they blobs or did they have definite shape?); Apparent Gender (or no specific one); Difficulty (judged by many specific criteria); Time Period (what time did they come from?); Age; Death (Tragic, Non Tragic, or Natural); Basic Obsession (This ghost's, for example, was evidently hunting); and finally, the Complex Obsession (His is being the BEST at hunting, judging by his comments that were starting to annoy Maddie).

So this ghost's official classification, ID number unknown (age decides that factor. The oldest ghost would be #00001, etc.), would be Formed, Male, Lvl. 5, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, Hunting, The Best Hunter. Quite complicated, but OCD was Maddie Fenton.

"Three ghost hunters? Never before have I encountered such specimen. You will be a treasure to my collection," the ghost smirked. "Collection?" Jack asked, taking a shot at the fiend. "Yes; my pelt collection!" Jazz looked ready to retch. Unpleasant images wormed into all of their minds, and so they asked no more questions.

Maddie ran, trying to get behind the ghost while it was distracted by her family. She recognized it from when her son was held hostage by the evil vampire ghost. Just the thought put a new fire in her. She aimed and landed a hit in the hinge of its head's armor, sending the ghost off course and spinning like a twister.

The ghost shot blindly, and Jazz took the camera and reporter men and women to a safe spot behind a few cars parallel parked by the curb. "Stay out of it! You'll get hurt!" Jazz said angrily. Of course, the reporters heard nothing.

"Good shot, Mads!" Jack mistakenly lowered his weapon in his pride and was caught in the chest with a green blast, sending him flying yards over the crater-littered asphalt and into a parked car, causing brim to lose his grasp on his weapon. By some miracle, nothing was broken, not Jack nor car. But the ghost had quickly regained his balance and was advancing way quicker than villains do in the

movies. The level five seemed angry Maddie actually made a decent shot and didn't waste any time like Voldemort with Harry Potter.

Jack, adrenaline pumping under his orange HAZMAT, got up and had the sense to run. But with no repeated movement of legs to tire it out, the ghost quickly caught up and shot Jack down. Pain shot through his jaw as he fell and was cut up. Meanwhile, Jazz and Maddie were running to the scene, about to fire in Jack's defense. Only, they didn't have to anymore.

Danny Phantom was there, knocking Skulker out of the sky.

"Dan-" Jazz shouted, only to be quieted by Maddie, who motioned with her eyes to the reporters. The woman in front of one camera was talking rapidly. "A strange new ghost boy seems to have appeared out of nowhere and is fighting on the ghost hunters' behalf! Who this kid is is unknown, but-"

Maddie tuned her out, instead watching her son dodge and taunt and fire at the ghost he called "Skulker". "Whelp. Fighting against your own kind. You were raised with us! These people did you no good in doing so. Why do you fight me?" Skulker growled in disgust. "They don't deserve to be hurt. And," Danny's voice now a whisper, "they are my family. They never betrayed me, either." With that, he got hit by an ectoblast by the enraged hunter.

"Mo- human! Anything you have to catch him?" Danny cried. Jazz threw Danny a Fenton Thermos. Panting, the boy pressed a button. Nothing happened. "The red one!" Maddie screamed. Danny quickly hit that, and Skulker was sucked away. The family awkwardly looked around. "Get outta here, nasty scum!" Maddie called lamely. Danny didn't reply, just turned invisible and flew away.

Then, and even more dangerous threat arrived. The reporters. "Do you know who that was?"

"If he helped you, why did you shoo him away?"

"Was that a ghost?"

"Do you have any relations to the kid?"

Needless to say, Jazz and Maddie left. Jack, the poor man, was left to answer the questions and lie a little bit.

* * *

"Vultures, the lot of them!" Jack growled. Maddie was busy making dinner, and Jazz was reading another book. Strangely, it was a story, not a journal or encyclopedia. Jazz sighed. "What's up, hon?" Maddie turned around as she was stirring something or other. But deep down, everyone knew.

Jazz put her head down on the hard and ecto stained table. "Where is he?" Just then, a huge crash was heard. Looking at each other, the family rushed upstairs, where the source of the sound seemed to be. They were about to run down the hall when they noticed something peculiar: Danny's plain door was ajar. Cautiously looking inside, Jazz found her baby brother on the floor, wrapped up in sheets, asleep. Around him, papers with schoolwork were scattered and a book on his chest.

Maddie giggled a little, startling Danny. He shot up, eyes glowing, making the Fentons jump. Danny blearily rubbed his eyes. "I was reading... I was to the part when the donkey head crashed the party..." He said, standing up only to collapse haphazardly in his bed, asleep again. Jazz shook her head, grinning. Jack wondered if he was so exhausted after the fight because of the exertion. But maybe it wasn't just physical exertion his son had been going through lately. Maddie just sighed, and she closed the door, making all the Fentons back up.

Jack hugged Maddie, who hugged Jazz. Things seemed to be working out.

* * *

The ghost boy was the school talk when Danny got back. He was sporting a new backpack, and was currently reassuring his friends he was okay, that he was over it, that Dash didn't upset him anymore. He gave his friends the contraband candy he bought after he realized he was lost, making sure no teachers were around. "I'm glad you're okay!" Sam said, slapping him slightly in the arm. Danny flushed, talking to Tucker super fast. "So what happened after I was gone? Did I miss any homework? Want to meet up and do it? Assuming there is anything-"

"Dude," Tucker was shaking with laughter. "A tiny worksheet in History. Dash left and so did everyone else after you. How'd home go?" Tuck asked carefully, serious now. Danny smiled. "I think it worked out."

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep, bee-_ Danny groaned. Just then, Jazz walked in. "Wake up, you'll be late!" Danny rolled his now open eyes. "You know you're lucky to have me," Jazz teased. Danny smiled. He really was.

After Jazz left, Danny realized it was Friday. It was almost the end of September. How would Frostbite fare? Danny sat up. He was determined it would be better. Just then, a wisp flew out of his mouth. Last this happened, there was a ghost. Danny transformed. He was ready to protect again. He flew outside, only to see the Box Ghost wreaking havoc. The Phantom laughed. Poor Box Ghost. Transforming once again, he decided his parents could deal with Boxy.

He had toast to reject.

* * *

(AN) Yay! I'm so happy I got this done. I think yall are too! Going to update my other stories... Lots of writing to do! I absolutely love you all. Thanks for everything.

Toodle-oo,

FowlFanKid13


	23. Chapter 22

(A/N) OMG! I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE YOU GUYS! And I'm back with another, long, long, LONG awaited chappie. I have not been, ahem, regular, per sé, but I'm hoping to try again. I am ready to write these next few chapters to my heart's content, as well as your brain's! Yay!  
Shout out to all my loving, wonderful, loyal readers. I cannot thank you enough. Now, without further ado, the next chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 22

Danny walked to school, relishing the feeling of using his human legs. He had rejected his toast and settled for Captain Crunch, which he enjoyed to eat because he was a fraud. Captains have four stripes according to Youngblood. And the proxy had three!

Danny winced. While somehow he had made up a bit with his biological family, he had yet to work things out with his ghostly one, including his ex friendships. He was trying hard to be calm, but even looking at Maddie or Jack brought anger in his heart, and surely this would happen at Frostbite's as well.

Danny blinked out of his thoughts as he arrived at school. He was so ready to see Sam! And Tucker. Of course. He only had one wish to make their friendship better, and that was letting them in on the Secret. He fantasized how he could tell them...

And then he sighed. If course he couldn't tell. Amity just had their first truly public dose of ghosts, and they were hardly ready for a half one.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts again, and walked inside the double doors of Casper High, admiring once again the variations of colors. But he was looking for two colors in particular: purple and yellow, polar opposites.

"Danny! Over here!" A male voice cried, bringing a huge grin to Danny's face. He shuffled through people mocking him, calling him an amnesiac, laughing, to a beacon of light in his storm: his two best friends. "Hey y'all." He broke into an even bigger grin.

Sam laughed. "You seem happy to see us!" Tucker fist bumped him. "Heck yeah. Things are actually looking up." Tucker smiled. "Cool, dude."

The trip chatted animatedly until homeroom, entering Lancer's class before he did. The only problem is, with the freedom of no authority, not everyone likes to keep the peace.

"Yo, Fenturd. New name, huh? You remember?" Dash laughed, and the rest of the A Listers follwed suit. Danny rolled his eyes and continued his conversation, although it was devoid of substance with the distraction beside him.

"I'm talking at you, Fentonail. Hey, listen up-" Dash yanked Danny out of his chair, causing him to hit his hip, hard. Danny made a hissing noise and yanked his arm away, clutching his bruised side which was now turning purple and neon green with blood. Danny quickly covered it back up with his shirt.

Dash just gave a wicked grin at his pain. Sam stood up. "You're sick! How can you leave a mark on someone and enjoy it? Any of you?" A few A Listers looked uncomfortable. Dash shifted his feet, but recovered quickly. "What's the issue? You see beat up trash all the time in alleyways." Now everyone was listening, and even Tucker stood up in fury. There are many rude things to say, but that was borderline disgusting.

Danny just looked at him with his piercing eyes. He wasn't going to defend himself, it was collectively realized. He was completely capable to do so wittily and harmlessly, but he wasn't going to, and this unsettled everyone. Surely a man would defend his identity. Only what they didn't know is Danny wasn't sure what his identity was. And how can you defend what isn't there?

"Come on, Fentamnesiac. Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Cry? Yell? Hit me?" Dash taunted, waiting for the rise that wasn't coming. Danny stared at him, then looked away, and sat down at the exact moment Lancer walked in. "Dashiel, Saman- ecause me, Sam, Tucker, please sit down. I saw you walk in earlier and you should've been seated before the bell. Thank you, everyone else." Dash looked on angrily at Danny, not getting what he wanted. Then he stalked away and plopped down like Tucker and Sam. They both stared incredulously at Danny, but he refused to meet their eyes.

And so they day went, Danny's personality returning happily and quickly, to the relief of the two friends with him. There were many stories and strange things surrounding Danny, but many the two were unsure about, including the amnesiac report. All they knew was that he had family issues and loved his friends. And while they were dying to know more, they wanted to keep the second part intact, so they waited for him.

Thier resolve was only wavered by Mr. Mundare's History class.

"Alright, class. I know we've dabbled in the building of civilizations and what they created, but what brought them down? War. This is the most commonly thought about aspect of history. And today we will discuss a very famous war: the Civil War, causing millions of injuries, thousands of deaths. It was a war between two opinions in one country, one for slavery, the other against. The war started in 1861..."

Sam looked over at Danny, for "no reason" and was worried by what she saw.

Danny's knuckles had turned white from clenching them so hard, and he had a horror stricken face. Vlad had talked about war, one between two countries. He had talked about the why's and the statistics and strategies. It had taken him a week to get over it.

A country turned on itself, killed its own people, to try to enslave another group. So many people died. So. Many. All ghosts now, having not lived to see their cause finished. Danny wanted to scream, to retch. So many people he should've been there but he wasn't alive how could he but they're all dead now and you did NOTHING-

He was stopped by a slender hand on his arm. "You okay?" Sam looked through worried eyes. Danny realized how rigid he was, and relaxed for her and Tucker (who had just looked over)'s sake. He nodded and gave a tiny smile, secretly vowing that he would protect them for the rest of their life, all of Amity's life, whatever the cost.

* * *

He came home from the Nasty Burger, telling Sam and Tucker he was going to his other house to sort things through. They wished him luck, and after a few more laughs caused by Danny to lighten the mood, he left for his mission.

He walked into the house still cold with tension and unhappy memories. He found himself in the living room with a reading Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. I mean, Jasmine. Or do I call you Jazz?" Danny plopped down by his sis. She flipped her red hair and her eyes slightly watered. To have to ask what to call your sister was wrong as can be. He seemed to realize this and wrapped her in a side-ish hug, saying, "Let's start over. Hey, Jazz. What's up?" This caused her to give a weak laugh. "Hey, baby bro. And reading psychology, like usual." Danny smiled and rolled his eyes, an apparently normal thing to do to siblings. "Of course," he teased. The normal family behavior, while strange to both, put them at ease. Hopefully it would become more natural soon.

He decided not to release her, instead leaning annoyingly on her until she sighed. "What, Danny?" Danny just laughed. "Hugging my sister? What, is that so wrong?" Danny feigned being hurt. Jazz shoved his head, and he fell back, to peals of laughter from them both.

Just then, Maddie walked in. "Aw, my baby- er, babies. How was your day?" Danny thought back to Dash and history class as Jazz told her mom every fun detail. He decided to just pretend it was completely good for Maddie's sake. He pushed down negative thoughts about how he shouldn't really care for her feelings, and spoke up after Jazz.

"It was great, Maddie. I hung out with Sam and Tucker at Nasty Burger today." Maddie's face faltered when he didn't call her mom, but she smiled again. "Good, Danny! I'm glad school is working out." Hardly, because of you. "Anyway, we must address the elephant in the room. You do have to go to that sc-" Danny narrowed his eyes, "I mean, Frostbite's today. So, I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat dinner before or after you leave, that way I know how much to make." Danny's eyes softened as he realized she cared. "Can I eat with you guys?" Maddie smiled. "Heck yeah, dude," Maddie said, trying to be cool with such a funny face that the trio laughed outright. Maddie walked into the kitchen to start preparing just as the last member of the Fenton's walked in. "Danny-O! Jazzerincess! Mads! Wait. Mads?"

"In the kitchen, honey! Do you want spaghetti or tortellini?" Jack laughed. "They're both meat, sauce, and noodles, hon. I'll take whichever is more fun for you to make." Maddie playfully sighed. "Turtle-weenie then!"

"Mom!" Jazz cried, embarrassed. Jack looked over at a confused Danny. "Jazz called it that before she became the psychology genius she is today. Little tyke could hardly say a a three syllable word then!" Jazz buried her face as Danny giggled at the ridiculous name for the food. All of a sudden, the happy mood disappeared for Jack as he realized he would never have those memories with Danny. Six years wasnt a long time to have a child, and eight years apart lead to changes he coudl never realize. Danny saw his face change and immediately stopped smiling. Jazz saw the exchange, too, and decided it would be best to get her dad some fudge.

Jack asked the same questions as Maddie, and eventually everyone sat down to eat, Danny asked for no ectoplasm (though he unintentionally got some anyway, from the adult Fenton's ectoplasmic cooking devices), and dug in. The food was amazing! While the other three didn't look as thrilled (ectoplasm wasn't as good to full humans), Danny scarfed it down. "Danny," Jazz got his attention from eating. Sauce dribbled down his chin, which he embarrassedly wiped away. "Yeah, Jazz?" Danny shifted. Talking with anyone at home was sort of PTSD for him. It always brought about bad news. "What do you want to do when you grow up?" Danny was relieved at the simple question.

Only, it wasn't simple. People in this world got jobs so they could survive. The jobs give them money. What was he good at? What did he long to do? "Um..." Then, it was like he had teleported.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, honey?" A younger Maddie asked. Without any control of his mouth, Danny said, "An astronaut! I want to see the stars!" Maddie brought him into a huge hug.

Then the scene changed, and he was sitting on the roof with young Jazz, who was pointing out constellations in the beautiful night sky. No, he realized, he was teaching HER. "No Jazzy. That's Arion." Elementary Danny curled up closer to his sis in the cold. Jazz sighed frustratedly. "It's okay Jazzy. You can be smart in pie-color-gee. I'll be smart in space." Jazz flicked him. "It's psychology, prick. And does that mean you can't be smart if you're not in space?" Jazz teased. Danny didn't cry and tattle like a normal kid would do. Instead, he simply looked up again, content to be with his older sister.

Who is amazing, he thought, as he looked at the rubber band on his wrist. He hasn't taken it off for weeks now, and he wasn't going to now. "Jazz, if I become an astronaut, will you be proud of me?" Jazz looked down at the shining eyes. "That's mom's job. But yes, I will be. Only if you are proud of me for becoming a psychologist." Danny smiled. "Okay. Deal." And they looked up once again at the millions of pinpricks of light in the sky, on top of the UFO on the Fenton's house.

"-anny? Hello? Are you okay?" Jazz was waving her hand in front of him. Danny nodded. "Sorry. I just... remember things sometimes. About when I was a kid. It comes back to me, and I remember this place and how it used to be. I guess it kind of does make me an amnesiac, huh? Maybe the accident really did do something to me." Danny said this with absolutely no negative emotion in his voice except wistfulness, which the family was relieved about.

Danny could tell this sent Jazz into full-on psychology mode, but she impressively held her tounge. "Well, what do you want to be?" Jasmine, Madeline and Jack held their breaths. "An astronaut." Danny have a warm smile, and Maddie teared up. "He is remembering here! Oh, baby, we missed you so much," Maddie stood up to cling to her boy. And Danny forgot everything she had ever said against his other half's kind.

* * *

"Thank you guys, so much. Goodbye!" Was Danny's farewell as he transformed with a "Going ghost!" and flew into the portal with his backpack on. He knew the place like the back of his hand, and the endorphins from earlier were giving him a rush. He was dead set on making everything okay with Frostbite. He knew he could do it. He just had to apologize and forgive.

Danny landed on the icy, floating realm, and his first sense of apprehension appeared. But he had to shove it aside, for the sake of salvaging his broken family. He knocked, trying to be chipper. The doors opened thanks to two guards of the FarFrozen, to whom Danny waved excitedly to. Or at least, feigning excitement. They welcomed him back with tentative smiles, for although they remember raising the amazingly cute six year old, they were unsure if Danny called this place home anymore, or if he still felt bitter.

He floated off to where he was sure Frostbite would be. The village: the most crowded place in the whole chunk of ice, of course, and the one place Frostbite could talk to his staff and people alike, learn if he was doing a good job as a leader, and seem less formidable to his people.

Danny was nervous. What if Frostbite or Permafrost or Icicle didn't love him anymore? What then? Would he have lost something he treasured?

His nervousness peaked when he entered town square, to find all of his yeti companions in one spot. They were laughing and conversing and consuming delights and having a jolly time. What would his presence do to the beautiful scene?

Just as he feared, when some yeti caught sight of him, and he went silent, most of the square did the same, deciding to stare uncertainly. Only Frostbite was left talking to Wintra. When the yeti king realized it had gone silent, he looked over at what everyone was staring at.

Danny stared at all of them for a moment, then locked eyes with Frostbite. There were many emotions there he was sure were reflected in his own eyes, but he was afraid to look away. He had to do something, anything, to break the silence.

"Hi, guys. I missed you a lot." That did it. Frostbite ran to him and enveloped him in a huge hug, several yetis following suit. "My little Phantom! Was it okay? Are you hurt?" Danny looked up and knew he had a mask on now, in front of everyone else. But as soon as he could talk to Danny alone, Frostbite would. And Danny needed him to know that he was okay with talking. Maybe not with what happened to him to change his life so drastically. But to talk about it.

"I'm okay. Really. I had great fun and made friends. But I missed here, a lot. Especially all of you." Danny hid his hurting inside in favor of a content outside, and Danny could tell no yeti believed it. But the warm façade felt so real. And Danny was determined it should become just that. So he smiled and was happy to be led inside by hurting hearts, all ready to heal.


	24. Chapter 23

(A/N) Okay, so not the quickest update. At least I haven't waited another year! Still, I know you really want to see what happens next. A few things to mention:

-Dani will come in this story.

-Phantom planet probably will not happen.

-I am working on the plot as I go. So if you have suggestions or want to point out errors, I'll see what I can do.

Anyhow, I just wanted to say I appreciate you guys from the bottom of my heart. You are my motivation and critics, and keep me on my toes. Love y'all and your support *hugs and kisses*

* * *

"Danny." Frostbite walked in, not bothering to knock. He knew what Danny would be doing: waiting for him. And he was, lying on the still-to-big pale blue bed, with four bedposts rising to support a white, lazy cover.

Danny examined his room. There was an armoire in the corner left of him, sleek brown and facing the door, which was in the middle of the right wall and the same wood. Both had intricate designs in the corners, with many loops and flowers. On the right of him was a bunch of half-finished ice sculptures, equipment, drawings, and gifts given to him, among other things, all stored nicely on shelves.

He then looked to the nightstand with two drawers beside him, looking out of place with its stark white color. Every other white was softer or had blue tint. Danny stored anything and everything truly significant to him in that nightstand, including his old band keeping him in his ghostly form (he isn't sure how), which left his arm feeling bare after being removed.

Actually, it left his entire self bare. He is just learning to cover up.

The ground, which Danny was currently staring at, was hard ice like the roof and the walls. The light illuminating Danny's exhausted face came from an unknown source through the roof glass. And to complete the picture was the decorated yeti of the Far Frozen walking in, with an ice hand and complicated garb.

"Danny," Frostbite repeated. "Hi, Frostbite." Danny looked up at him between stark white bangs. He had decided to be in ghost form, to make things a little easier somehow. Maybe his form wouldn't remind a certain yeti of what he's done to a certain halfa. Frostbite sighed. "We must talk." Frostbite sat cross-legged on the floor and was suddenly the same height as Danny sitting on the bed. "I know." Danny replied, suppressing anything and everything negative. It was hard, and it wasn't what Frostbite deserved according to Danny. But he did it anyway. Why? He couldn't clearly answer.

"Why would you run off like that?" Frostbite's hoarse voice accused. "Why would you hide my human half from me?" Danny said, equally hurt. "I asked first!" Frostbite's eyes narrowed as he said the childish comeback. "I left because I've never been! I wanted adventure. I was going to come back, you know I would have. I didn't think it was a big deal, because I'd stay in the shadows. I'd even say it's better I left now rather than when I was— like, thirty, or something!" Frostbite winced. "I asked you a question, too." Frostbite looked into neon green eyes warily.

"You're a halfa. Half of a ghost. With ghost hunters as parents... I was just trying to protect you!" Frostbite said defensively. "What about when I got older?" Danny's eyes swam. "I-I didn't want to let you go to them. Would you even want to see me again? I couldn't lose you." Frostbite's eyes gave a silent plea. Neither could argue at the other's logic, as both had good reasons for being upset. So they stared at one another until Danny found the strength to say, "At least we can both agree Vlad is a fruitloop."

They stared, and then bust out laughing. Whether it be from all the emotions they had inside them, begging to come out, or that the tension needed to be broken, or any number of things, it was a hearty, full laugh shared between them. And while things were most definitely not okay, they seemed a smidgen better. Because who wanted to be mad at the other?

"Come on, little Phantom. Let's eat." Frostbite made a daring move with that nickname, but was immensely relieved to see Danny smile a tiny bit at it. "Yeah, dude. I'm starving."

"Dude?" Frostbite cocked his head. "Oohh, sorry. Human slang." He felt a pang, but shoved it down. "Speaking of, how is it over there?" Frostbite asked as they walked/floated into the hall. Danny looked like he was genuinely thinking. "It was... good, actually." Danny gave a strange smile at that, one that seemed confused but happy. How did Frostbite know things were patching up? Because he felt a twinge of happiness when Danny said that. His Phantom was happy.

The aforementioned boy suddenly shook ever so slightly as they reached the doors leading to the courtyard, which would lead to the village, which would lead to the cafeteria. "What's wrong?" Danny looked up and then away within one second. "Nervous." Frostbite smiled. "Why? This is your family." Danny gave a wince. Family was a weird word. It had so many meanings, it was impossible for him to tell what it truly was to him. Nothing for the bill of his... predicament. Unfortunately, Frostbite noticed.

"This _is_ your family, Danny. We raised and loved you. We will continue to do so. You must understand this," Frostbite grabbed Danny's shoulder, which shoved his paw right back off. "Family is very situational at the moment, Frostbite," Danny said, glaring at the floor as icy as his voice. Frostbite felt his own temper rising, and decided to say no more before things went downhill. And so, the rest of the way to the cafeteria was tread in uncomfortable silence.

When they finally arrived, Danny seemed ready to bolt. They were now outside, and Danny stared at the outdoor eating area. There were hundreds of tables in front of a snowy field, and behind those was a building with an area in front for serving. It looked like a school cafeteria lunch line, just with two supports holding up a cover being the only ceiling. Beyond the field and building were hills of white mishmashed with houses and buildings, with a large wall in the distance. It was what Danny called home for eight years, and yet it seemed so foreign.

"Go on. It's just like you used to," Frostbite said, his voice wavering as he looked at his little Phantom's expression. Frostbite's core shattered when he saw how… _new_ Danny felt the place was. _This is home!_ Frostbite wanted to scream. As Danny walked up to get food, avoiding everyone's eyes, Frostbite could sense the atmosphere change into one of caution. Apparently, Danny could, too, because before he ducked his head, Frostbite could've sworn he saw Danny's eyes were wet.

Danny took a huge breath, and briefly wondered if that was a mistake, and if it drew himself unwanted attention. He caught glimpses of his yeti family, and his core _and_ heart shattered. They were all so… careful. And now, so was he. Had he really been that terrible to Frostbite? To everyone that one night, during The Meeting? Had so much changed he couldn't _breathe_ without thinking twice?

Danny desperately wanted to say something to make them love him like they used to, but his loneliness and negative thoughts choked him, making it harder and harder to breathe. "Are you all right, Danny?" Flurry asked concernedly. Danny realized he had been staring at everyone and having a mini panic attack. A few yetis stopped their conversations, but most didn't even notice and continued their chatter.

This was his chance. He could say something, and make them love him the same as old times. Convince himself and the yetis nothing had changed. But things _had_ changed, and he couldn't forget that no matter how much he tried. Danny's hope and courage sunk as the seconds passed by, like an ocean of doubt enveloping his faith. "Danny?" Flurry repeated. How come when he wanted things to change, they didn't? But change was just fine screwing with him earlier, when he was content.

"'M fine." His ship hit the sea floor. "Just tired from school." It collapsed in a heap of wreckage. "I doubt that," Flurry said, very straightforward. "Honestly. I'm glad to be here, though." It disintegrated among the waters. Flurry looked ready to object, but Danny floated past him to a reclusive table, not really caring if Frostbite followed him. Sitting down, Danny thought back to the cafeteria. The pressure was intense in there. This then made him think of Sam and Tucker, who he knew would make him feel better.

If only Danny could bring them here, but that would require telling his secret, something he still wasn't sure he could do. He felt like he was pulling what Frostbite had pulled by lying, and he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear much else anymore. This was proven when Frostbite sat down unnoticed. "Danny, there is something I need to ask you about." Danny looked up, mildly surprised to see him there, and nodded. "Did Vlad ever stick you with any needles?" Danny winced. "I think. Why? Are they going to kill me?" Frostbite calmed the worked-up teen. "No, nothing of a sort."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"No more secrets." Frostbite looked as if he had been struck, but nodded all the same. "I… should probably explain just exactly how Vlad feels about you and your human… relations."

* * *

Vlad grinned as he took Daniel's DNA. He needed to lure him back, and this would do exactly it. He didn't want an exact copy of Daniel, no. He wanted the authentic version. There were just some things Daniel had outside of his DNA's doing, like his experience. If Vlad wanted to put his plan into action, he needed the boy, and he needed him soon. He had no time to train an empty slate. He must act while the bonds between Daniel and his family were broken.

So, instead of cloning, he altered the boy's DNA just a bit. Instead of just one part of life's equation given by a man, there was now both parts. Vlad smiled. Nature would take its course, and he would be ready to initiate Step One in his plan to steal Maddie, Danny and Jazz, kill Jack, reveal halfas, and take control over the USA.

And this plan, there was no escaping.

* * *

"So, Vlad is just a really bad grudge holder?" Frostbite laughed, drawing the attention of other yetis and putting Danny at ease. "Yep." Danny smiled. "Well, at least I won't go to classes with that fruitloop anymore."

"Speaking of, you said you made new friends. Have you told them your secret?"

"I…want to. But I don't think I can. Amity just realized ghosts were real, and I doubt they're ready for me to exist." Danny winced.

"You are probably right. But no matter. How do you feel about a snowball fight?" Frostbite asked carefully. Danny looked up hopefully. When he saw the yeti's expression, he smirked. "You're on." The responding laugh made every other yeti smile or laugh as well. It seemed there was hope for the future.

* * *

Being both green and red faced was quite the combination, but it was payed no mind as another snowball flew. Panting, smiling, and creating snow, Danny hid behind a large mound. He peeked out, and saw Permafrost doing so as well. He hurled his snowball, and cheered as it met its intended target. But Permafrost just smiled. Confused, Danny turned around to dive back under cover, when he was met with a face full of snow. "Omph!" He cried as he was knocked to his butt.

He peeked through the fluff to see Glaze giggling. Laughing, Danny halfheartedly threw one back at her, but she ran away. He sighed and laid back down on the soft ground. He really appreciated the normalcy given to him. He felt so much better about Saturday and Sunday. Danny was in the middle of wishing that there would be no awkwardness… when he realized that he was the one making it awkward. If he just enjoyed his time, the other yetis would follow suit. Flushing in shame, he stood up, his earlier mood returned, convincing him that he could make things better. He made another snowball to launch at a daring Snowfall, sticking his tongue out playfully, like he used to.

Then, it was like he wasn't there anymore.

Snowfall turned into Jazz, who was angrily crying. "That was my project! Why would you color on it?" Danny's tongue was still out, and he just scrunched up his face even more. "MOM! DAD! Danny colored on my project and he won't apologize!" Jazz said, crying and running to her room. "Daniel James Fenton, get down here now!" Danny started to cry. He was in trouble now. He walked down the stairs to an upset mother and disapproving father. "Danny, what you did was not okay, but what made it even worse is that you refused to apologize. I'm very disappointed." Danny cried. "But I was making it better!" Maddie huffed. "Quit crying. You have no reason to. And If you wanted to help, you should've asked. You don't always know what is right, Danny." Danny nodded, still crying.

"Now go apologize, and no TV for a week." Danny looked angrily at his dad, and stomped upstairs. But that dissipated when he arrived at his sister's door. _Knock knock, knock knock knock._ "Jazz? Mom says I have to say sorry, and I am. I just wanted to make it pretty. I'll ask next time." The door opened. "Thanks, Danny. I'm still a little mad, though." Danny frowned. How rude. He apologized an everything, only to get this? He angrily stomped to his room and slammed the door. Life was so "NOT FAIR!" Whoops…

And then Danny was back in the midst of snowballs. He frowned. He guessed not all his flashbacks could be good ones, but it put a damper on his mood. Danny saw people come out of hiding and assumed the game was over, so he walked over as well. But what he saw surprised him, and not in a good way.

"Babypop, please, help me…" a beat-up Ember rasped, a huge cut running all along her body. "Oh my gosh, Ember, what happened to you?" Danny rushed to her side, picking her up bridal style. "Fentons…"

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so it was mostly filler. But I am going to hopefully finish the next chapter soon, so you guys can get more action. LOTS MORE! I had so much fun making up Vlad's plan! You'll just have to see, it's pretty cool (haha at least to me). So that will happen along with Ember's deal. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! I realize my chapters are kind of short compared to others' (a thousand words compared to five thousand), so I tried and will try to work on it. This one and a previous one were a bit more than two thousand, so I think that's an improvement.

Anyway, give me advice. Love,

FFK13


End file.
